Her Secret
by Sakura Bless
Summary: Sakura is the new girl and has a secret that she thought know one knew until she meets someone.Sakura is the prettiest girl in the village and all the boys like her, but she doesn't know that.I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! PLEASE REVIEW:D
1. First part of the test

This is my second thing that I've put on Fanfiction. I just wanted to say that I'm really worried about this story. I don't really think that it's good. Please tell me if it's not good, but please review when you're done with this chap.

Her Secret:chapter one:First part of the test

Friday, before school Kiba and Tenten are talking in the gym.

"My girlfriend Karin is saying that I shouldn't hang out with you anymore."says our dog loving friend Kiba.

"Why?!"asked the weapon mistress, that's right, Tenten.

"She thinks that I shouldn't be able to have friends of the opposite sex, except for her own friends."Kiba said with a frown.

"Whatever, I won't let that pig ruin our friendship no matter what!"said Tenten.

While they where talking they didn't notice the new girl with pink hair running towards them. She accidentally tripped over Tenten's foot and went flying towards the ground. Tenten looked at the person she had accidentally tripped. When she saw who it was she almost gasped. Tenten helped the pink haired girl up and helped brush off the dirt.

"I'm so sorry!"said Tenten.

"Oh, no it wasn't your fault. I should have been watching where I was going."said the girl.

"Aren't you the new girl in my class that just started coming a week ago?"said Tenten.

"Yeah, my name is Sakura Haruno. I'm sorry I forgot who you are."Sakura said with a sweat drop.

"Oh, I'm sorry I never introduced myself to you. My name is Tenten."said Tenten with a smile.

"Nice to meet you Tenten-chan."Sakura said with a smile."Well, we better get to class, since we have that huge test today."Sakura said.

"Oh yeah, see you later Kiba!"said Tenten running off after Sakura.

"Okay class this is your biggest exam and your last, only if you pass this one."said Iruka looking at Naruto."This exam will determine if you will become a ninja or not. This part that you are doing right now is the first part of it. There are two parts to this test. First one is the written exam part and the second one are battles where you will battle someone for thirty minutes and the first one to fall will lose. If no one falls within that time whoever is more worn out will lose."said Iruka

"You have thirty minutes to finish this test, now go!"said Iruka starting his watch.

Sakura and Tenten finished five minutes before everyone else. Sakura started looking out the window. It was sunny and bright outside. Sakura didn't mind this kind of weather but she preferred when it was kind of cloudy or foggy outside. She really loved it when it was raining out, because that's when she really got in the mood to sing, train, or play her guitar. Sakura didn't have any friends yet because she had just moved there. She was kind of a shy quite girl, but if someone was saying really mean things about some one else, especially if this person they where talking about was her friend, she wouldn't put up with it. Sakura loved it when she could just train,sing or play her guitar. She also loved to hang out with her friends. When she was angry,sad, or just didn't feel like hanging out she would just train by herself,play her guitar, or just take a walk. Sakura isn't that type of girl that really cares what she looks like and doesn't like to shop for clothes. She's more the type of girl that likes to just hang out or train. She has long pink hair that goes down to her waist, but she usually has it up in two loose braids (kind of like Tsunade-sama's but a little shorter) with her bangs on one side of her face and a black ribbon holding each one of the braids, and she has beautiful jade colored eyes. She is really tall (like me) but a little shorter than the boys. She was dressed up in shorts (the same shorts that Sasuke wears but black) and a white long sleeved shirt with buckles on the end of the sleeves. She wore arm bandaging on her legs and her hands.


	2. Second part of the test

The second chap is up! I need more reviews!please review. The story gets a lot more interesting later on in the story so please bare with me. please check my song that I wrote for my band it's called See You. Well bye bye!

Chapter two:test part two

_Recap:Sakura and Tenten finished five minutes before everyone else and then it describes Sakura..._

"Okay since everyone has finished their tests we shall move on to the second round."said Iruka.

" I will repeat the rules one more time and then we will start. You will face one person and the first person to fall down in the thirty minutes you have will lose, but if neither of you fall down the the weakest one at the end of the battle will be the loser."said Iruka."The person that I set in front of you is your opponent. You will face that person on the battle grounds outside, we will go one at a time and watch each other's battles and so will your parents if they come which I think everyone's parents have come right!"said Iruka facing them.

Everyone in the class nodded except for Sakura, but Iruka didn't notice this and just went on talking about the test. Finally they all got out to the battle grounds and walked into the stadium (it was like the stadium where Naruto fights in the final exam but smaller).All the parents of the class, even grandparents and aunt and uncles where there supporting their relative that they where related to.

Sakura gazed around the room with sad eyes. She saw all the kids in her class waving to their parents and relatives with smiles, or in some of the boy's cases, just nods. She stood there looking at all the happy children (Sakura and all the other people in her class are actually twelve going on thirteen so they really aren't exactly kids). She couldn't help but feel a little jealous about all of their happiness.

"Welcome everyone, today your son or daughter will be taking their final exam to becoming a ninja. This class has been working really hard on coming this far so please give them a round of applause."said Iruka clapping."Okay now that we all look ready to go let the exam begin."

All the other kids had already fought and it was finally Sakura's turn. Everyone in the stadium watched as Sakura walked out on the battle field to her opponent. They all where wondering how she would do since they had never seen her battle. She had only moved to Konoha a week ago and had proven herself good enough to be in the class with her own age group since they had thought she probably didn't know any of the stuff since she had just moved from somewhere across the sea. Sakura was going up against someone with huge eyebrows, yep you guessed it Rocklee!

(okay I'm not very good on battle scenes so just imagine Sakura beating Rocklee. I swear that I'll get better on battle scenes.)

Sakura beet Rocklee in five minutes flat!All the guys stared at Sakura with wide eyed

expressions on their faces. Most of the girls weren't really paying attention except for Tenten,Ino,and Hinata, who as Sakura could tell was really shy.

Sakura looked up into the crowd and saw a group of boys that where in her class and where really good friends. Their names where Naruto,Shikamaru,Kiba,Shino,Sasuke,Neji,and Choji. She was looking them all in the eyes. Sakura remembered them starring at her the first day that she had come to school, but Rocklee was also with them. Tenten,Ino, and Hinata also hung out with them. They where like a little group that could never be separated.

Sakura looked over at where Tenten,Hinata,and Ino where sitting which was right next the boys. Tenten was screaming Sakura's name during the whole match cheering and was now jumping up and down cheering about how Sakura won like saying "That was the match ever." and like "Whoa ho Sakura is number one".Sakura turned away from them and turned to look at Rocklee. He just stood there looking at Sakura. When She turned around he had a little tint of pink on his cheeks.

Sakura bowed and walked up to her seat where she sat alone thinking of what had just happened like the fight, the boys and Tenten cheering for her. It made her kind of confused but she got over it.


	3. Test Results

Sorry people about the whole chapter thing I was having trouble getting the second chap on and it kept putting thing on and I forgot to delete it but I finally got the second chapter up and here is the third chapter, I'm not going to do anymore recaps because I think they can really get annoying but if any of you want them then tell me and I'll put them up

Chapter three:Test Results

After all the fights where finished everyone went back into the classroom including the families. The kids that where in the class all sat at their seats with their family all around them. Sakura just sat by herself in the back of the class watching all of the families speaking to the student that they where related to. Neji and Hinata had a huge amount of people around them since they where cousins.

Finally Iruka-sensie came into the classroom and asked for everyone's attention."May I please have everyone's attention?"Iruka said standing in front of the classroom. Everyone quited down to hear what the teacher had to say.

"I have the results of who will be becoming a ninja and your scores."Iruka said holding a piece of paper in front of him."Tenten, (since I don't know her last name she doesn't have one mohahaha **cough cough cough** okay I'm okay) you did very well, you got a ninety on your test and have passed to becoming a ninja. Hinata Hyuga, you got a ninety-two and you have passed to becoming ninja. Ino Yamanaka, you got eighty-nine on your test and also passed to becoming a ninja."said Iruka and he kept on going on with the scores.(since I'm too lazy to name all the scores I'm just doing this but don't worry Naruto,Shikamaru,Neji,Sasuke,Choji,Rocklee,Kiba, and Shino all passed and so did a lot more other people but there not very important,I would do my evil laugh but I don't want to choke again)"Sakura Haruno, you impressed me the most out of anyone here, you got a hundred on your test and passed with high marks on to becoming a ninja. I look forward to seeing you battle later on in life. For all of you that have passed I congratulate you. I know this has not been easy for you."said Iruka.

There where a bunch of cheers and applause. Sakura wasn't really paying attention after the teacher had told her her score. All she could think about was her parents and how proud they would be if they could have heard what the teacher had said._"Hear that mom and dad, he said that I impressed him. I wish you guys could be here today." she thought._

Iruka's voice broke Sakura's chain of thought and brought her back to reality."And Sakura," everyone was looking at her now"I know that you have only been with us for a week but you are very good at ninjutsu's and are the strongest girl in our class, and for that I want to congratulate you for a job well done." he said handing her her headband and a black ribbon with a cherry blossom on it to go in her hair." I want you to tell your parents when you get home about everything that I have said and show them the headband and the ribbon. In our village the headband means that you are a ninja and the ribbon means that you shown that you are worthy to live in this village for you have proven that today with your strength. Wear the ribbon in your hair everyday to show everyone that you are someone worthy of living here."said Iruka.

"Thank you sensie, I will wear these both with great honor and remember this day for as long as I live."Sakura said bowing.

Everyone in the room nodded and clapped at her answer. They where all amazed that this girl was the strongest in her class and passed to becoming a ninja even though she had only been living here for a week.

"Now that school will be ending in a couple of minutes I have something to say. You all will be coming tomorrow to meet your new sensie. Be on time and remember to act respectful tomorrow. I will see you all tomorrow then, goodbye and have a good day."he said leaving the classroom.

Everyone got ready to go and started to head out the door. Sakura finally got out of the classroom and saw that the only people in the courtyard still was Sasuke, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Neji,Kiba,

Naruto, Shino, Shikamaru, and Choji. There where also some crowd of girls heading her way that she didn't know.

Hello people I'm working on chapter 4 right now but I hope you liked chapter 3.Please review because it really inspires me to write when you guys review.Thanks for reading and please read the next chapter


	4. Never call a cherry blossom weak

This is the 4th chapter and I hope you guys like it.

* * *

Chapter 4:Never call a cherry blossom weak

Sakura looked at the girls faces that where heading at her. She noticed that three of them where from her class and the other six where from different classes. The leader's name she remembered was Kiba's girlfriend Karin, and the other two where her best friends Yoshiko and Shika. She didn't know much about the girls but she did know that they where the popular-all-about-me types that she hated.

Karin walked right up to Sakura and stopped."So you're the Sakura girl right?'Karin said in a demanding tone.

"Yeah, what do you want?"Sakura said in a cold tone.

"We came here to say that you don't belong here."said Yoshiko

"Is that so."said Sakura.

"Who do you even think you are coming here?! You aren't even strong. Iruka-sensie only said those things to make you feel like you're actually wanted. I mean, I don't blame him, with that huge forehead, the ugly pink hair and your like a giant. Let's face it, you're the ugliest piece of crap that anyone has ever seen."said Karin with a smirk.

Sakura didn't say anything and just looked at Karin and her posses laughing at her.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you."said Karin slapping Sakura to the ground.

"Don't you ever disrespect Karin-chan like that again!"said Shika kicking Sakura in the stomach

"I think we should teach little miss-ugly a lesson on manners."said Karin with a smirk.

"Yeah!"said all the girls.

"Get her girls!"said Yoshiko.

(Over with Tenten and the others)

"Hey look guys, isn't that Karin and her crew?"said Naruto.

"Yeah, but who's that on the ground?"said Choji.

"Isn't that the new in our class that got the ribbon?"said Ino.

"Yeah it is!"said Neji.

"Oh no, Sakura-chan! I'm coming to save you Sakura-chan!"said Tenten running towards Karin and her crew with the others following her.

They arrived there just in time to save Sakura from getting another blow in the stomach.

"Stop it!"yelled Sasuke.

"Sakura are you okay?!"said Tenten, Ino, and Hinata rushing through the girls toward Sakura who was sprawled out on the ground.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's nothing."Sakura said standing up.

"No Sakura it's not okay, they hurt you bad. Just look at you, you're bleeding!"said Ino.

"No, I'll be fine."said Sakura clutching her ribs and wincing at the pain.

"S-sakura-c-chan, you s-should l-listen to Ino-chan."said Hinata putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Why would you girls do this?!"said Shino.

"Because she doesn't deserve to be here. Just look at her, she's so weak!"said Karin

Ooh, that did it!Sakura was done with this girls crap. She wasn't going to put up with it anymore. No one calls Sakura weak without thinking that they weren't going to get the crap beaten out of them.

"No one, and I mean no one calls me weak."said Sakura. Her head was down and her eyes where covered by her bangs, a dark aura was forming around Sakura's body.

"Oh no."said Karin with a scared look.

Karin and the others started running away but they where too late. Sakura had already formed the hand signs. Sakura punched the ground and the ground broke apart a little. Huge rocks stuck out of the ground and made Karin and her friends go flying into the wall.

Sakura raised her head and smirked. Karin got off the ground and turned to Sakura.

"Don't forget what I said Haruno. This isn't the last that you've seen of us!"said Karin running off with her friends behind her.

All the guys started laughing and so did the girls, except Sakura. She turned around to face them.

"Thank you for helping me out."She said with no emotion.

"Oh, no problem. Glad we could help."said Shikamaru.

"Yeah." they all said.

"Well, see you tomorrow."she said.

"Sakura-chan, are you sure you'll be alright walking home in that condition?"said Naruto with a worried look. All Sakura did was nod and then walk off. All they could do was think of what had just happened between Sakura and the other girls.Sakua seemed so strong but why did she let Karin and them beet her up?

* * *

please review and tell me what you think of it so far.thanks 


	5. Passing Notes

Chapter five:Passing notes

Sakura walked home that day with two broken ribs, a bruised arm and leg, and a fat lip. She walked into her apartment and went into her bathroom. She looked in the mirror and immediately got pissed off.

"Frick'en Karin and her slutty friends."she said washing all the dirt off her face."Screw them, I'm so going to get them back. I mean what's sweeter than fresh hot revenge."Sakura said with a smirk.

She decided to take a quick shower, then eat something and go to bed.

(The next morning in the classroom)

"Okay class today you will meet your new sensie, but not until after lunch."said Iruka and then he started to go on and on about how they would work and respect. Sakura wasn't paying attention and just started to look out the window.(I swear, you wonder how this girl was the strongest and smartest in her class with all her zoning out she does. It's kind of like Shikamaru, I don't get how he's a guineas but he's so lazy!)

_"It's really bright out today. I guess I'll eat out in the forest for lunch today since the sun is so bright and warm today." _she thought to herself. Something hit Sakura in the back of the head and made her snap out of her daydreaming. She looked down at what had hit her. It was a note that said her name on it. Sakura looked for who had hit her with the note and saw Karin looking at her.

Sakura knew that it was probably a bad idea to open the note from Karin because she would probably get caught, but she couldn't help it. Right when Sakura opened the letter Karin raised her hand.

"Iruka-sensie, Sakura is passing notes."Karin said.

Sakura looked at her with a 'what-the-heck' look on her face.

"Sakura, I am very surprised that someone of high marks like you would do something like that!"said Iruka with an astonished look on his face.(Ooh I'm going to kick the $hit out of Karin!)

"Iruka-sensie, Sakura-chan wasn't passing notes. Karin passed that note to her and she just picked it up. I think that Karin was just trying to set Sakura-chan up."said Shikamaru.

"Well, even if that was the case I don't think anyone saw it."said Iruka.

"We did sensie."said Neji, Naruto, Ino, Hinata, Sasuke, and Tenten raising their hands.

"Karin is that true?"said Iruka in a demanding voice.

"Of course not sensie, why would I do that? I mean I'm a straight A' student."Karin said with a lying tone.

"Karin you can stop the acting we all know you did it."said Kiba.

"But, but Kiba-kun?"Karin said with a frown.

"Karin since you lied and framed a student for something they didn't do you have to clean the whole school with the janitor after school. I can't believe you would do something to poor Sakura, I mean come on she just moved here a week ago and you are already being mean?! I am very ashamed of you, she lives in this village now and has proven herself of living here. You are a very bad example of being kind Karin, I hope you will learn your lesson after you are done after school."said Iruka with a cold look.

"Yes sensie."was all Karin said.

Sakura just started to daydream again and didn't pay attention to the rest of Iruka's speech.(My god how does this girl get anything done)

It was finally time for lunch and Sakura got her lunch and headed outside. She was almost all the way out of the school when she heard her name being called from the other side of the hall. Sakura turned around to see Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Hinata and Rocklee running towards her with their lunches in their hands. Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, Kiba, Shino, and Choji where behind them just walking towards her.

"What?"Sakura said in a emotionless tone. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, it was just the way she was.

"We where wondering if we could eat lunch with you?"said Ino.

"Yeah, sure if you don't mind eating in the forest because I was going to have lunch out there."Sakura said with a little more emotion.

"Cool, yeah we don't mind it's prettier out there anyway. Come on you slow pokes, we're going to eat with Sakura-chan today."yelled Naruto to the other guys.

Sakura just kept walking towards the forest with everyone behind her whispering and talking to each other. When they finally entered the forest two rabbits came hopping towards Sakura and jumped into her arms. One of them was completely white with a black dot on it's eye and the other was completely black with a white dot on it's eye.

"Sakura, who are these two rabbits?"asked Hinata

"Oh these two are...


	6. There New Sensie

* * *

Hello people sorry I haven't been able to update for a while. I was working on this chapter for a while and I was having a hard time with it because there's this guy that I like and my bestfriend saw him making another girl laugh. He's a year older than me and I feel so depressed.After my friend told me that, I said that I'm over him and I keep telling my self that. but ever since then I have this heavy weight in my chest where my heart is, it feels like it's breaking I've never felt it before so I don't know what the feeling is. he knows that I like him and he always asks me friends questions about me but he never talks to me.I see him every day and I just can't help bt look at him. He has jet black hair with his bangs pushed to one side covering his left eye,bright blue eyes that look like brand new diamonds, pale white pocealin skin and he's short and skater.If you've ever seen Frank from My Chemical Romance then you know what his bangs look like. He reminds me a lot of Sasuke because he's so cold to everyone and he never really talks, but I can't help but like him. I've never really liked anyone as much as him and when my friend told me this I gotthat feeling I don't know what it is and it's making me get writers block.

Please Review, and if you know what that feeling is then please tell me and give me some advice i beg yoo people please tell me what to do I'm helpless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter six: There New Sensie

"Sakura, who are these two rabbits?"asked Hinata.

"Oh these two are my friends? Yeah I guess I could call them that."said Sakura looking at the two rabbits in her arms. They always looked so good when they where together."Usually they aren't together."said Sakura with a sigh.

"Why aren't they usually together? I mean they're here together right now with you."said Sasuke. Even the Uchiha was interested in what she had to say.

"Well if you look at their markings they're completely different. They're both from a different clan. The white one with the black dot's name is from the light clan and her name is Yuri as in Lily. The black one is from the darkness clan and his name is Usagi as in moon."Sakura said."They resemble light and darkness and as everyone knows light and darkness never go together unless something happens."

"Well how did you meet them then?"asked Neji.

"Geese, you guys ask too many questions but I'll tell you anyway. When I first moved here I had lost my parents two weeks before that. I got so depressed and took a walk. Well when I was walking I walked into the woods and sat at a tree. These two came up to me and made me feel better. They remind me a lot about my mom and dad so I love to come and visit them. So now if your done with all the questions can we please eat lunch?"Sakura said with a little emotion.

"Yeah, let's eat!"they all yelled.

Sakura didn't really talk to any of them as she sat under one of the trees and ate her lunch with the rabbits eating some of the carrots that she had brought with her. Everyone else where talking to each other talking about what there sensie might be like.

"Hey Sakura what do you want your sensie to be like?"asked Shikamaru.

"I don't really care, but he better be strong. Or else it would be a waist of time to even stay here."Sakura said with little emotion.

"Yeah I agree with Sakura. I hope my sensie is strong, because I want to be as strong as Sakura some day!"said Tenten.

"Me too!"said Ino and Hinata. Sakura just looked at them.

"Well if we get on the same team then I might just help you guys and teach you some new techniques."she said looking off into the woods.

"Seriously!"yelled the three girls in astonishment. Sakura just nodded and stood up."Thank you so much Sakura-chan!"they said.

"Well we should probably start heading back, we do still have to meet our new sensies. Plus if we don't get back on time Iruka-sensie will probably give us all a lecture on respect and how being late is disrespectful."she said with a sigh.

They all started heading back together. Sakura said goodbye to Yuri and Usagi and lead the way back to the academy. When they arrived back in the classroom Iruka was standing in front of the class with some other people.

"I hope you all had a good lunch because right now you will all meet your new sensies."said Iruka with a smile that held a little sadness.

"I will call your names for your group, tell you what group your in and what sensie you will have. Please stand when I call your name and then walk over to your sensie. Group one is, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Neji, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Naruto.(I know that the groups are big but I want them to be okay, and I don't want all of them to be separated.:3) Your sensie will be Kakashi." Iruka said pointing to a white haired man with a mask over his mouth and his headband over his left eye." Group two will be, Kiba, Rocklee, Shino, Choji,Yoshiko, Karin, Shika, and Dashiki. Your sensie will be Gai."said Iruka pointing to a guy with huge eyebrows like Rocklee but bigger. Iruka read off the other name of a group but nobody really cares who they are.

Kakashi had told his new students to meet him on the roof when they where done in the classroom. After they where all done they all headed up to the roof top to meet there sensie for their first meeting. When they all got there they sat down on the side of the roof where there was a huge bench.( like the place where Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto met in their first meeting in the earlier episodes)

"I can't believe that we're all on the same team."said Tenten.

"M-me neither."said Hinata.

"Hn"said Sasuke and Neji.(coughcoughicecubescoughcough)

"Troublesome."Shikamaru said watching the clouds.

"We also got the strongest person in our class on our team!"said Naruto grinning like a maniac.

"Yeah, so that means that you have to teach us some stuff Sakura, just like you promised."Said Ino smiling just like Naruto.

Sakura didn't say anything and just nodded. It's not that she didn't mind training them and teaching them new stuff it's just that she knew that that would take away from her training time.

"You will still keep your promise right Sakura-chan?"said Naruto.

Sakura faced him and said"Of course I will, I don't make promises that I can't keep."

Kakashi finally arrived about 5 minutes later.

* * *

please review and tell me what to do about this feeling and what it is I'm hopeless without advice!!!!!!!!! 


	7. lets start the meeting

Chapter Seven:Let's Start The Meeting

"You're late!!!!!" yelled Naruto, Ino, and Tenten.

"Yeah Yeah sorry about that a black cat walked across my path and I kinda got lost on the road of life."Kakashi said. He said it like it was nothing although that didn't trick any of us because we all knew that that was a load of bull crap. We all looked at him like he was stupid or something and he obviously knew what we were thinking because the next thing he said was, "Okay that was a lie but that doesn't matter now lets get to the lesson." Which was something that Sakura would like to do and a few of the other genin.

"Okay, so what we are going to do is we are going to introduce ourselves, then say something that we like, something that we don't like, and your dream. I'll go first, my name is Hatake Kakashi, I like many things and I dislike many things, I had a dreamed about a cow last night. Now let's start with the loud mouth blond boy at the end." Kakashi said looking at Naruto.(The order that they will go in is Naruto,Sasuke,Neji,Shikamaru,Ino,Tenten,Hinata, and Sakura)

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, no let me rephrase that, I LOVE RAMEN!!! I don't like people that don't like ramen and my dream is to become Hokage BELIEVE IT!!!!"Naruto yelled jumping up at the end and smiling like an idiot.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things, I hate a lot of things, and my dream is to become strong for my family." Sasuke said.(In this story Sasuke's clan wasn't killed but his brother Itachi is gone and a criminal.)

"My name is Neji Hyuga, I like not many things, I don't like people that are disrespectful to the Hyuga clan, my dream is to become strong."Neji said plainly.

"My name is Shikamaru (I forgot his last name so if anyone else knows it then please tell me I answer peoples reviews that don't even have a Fanfiction account so anyone can review) I like to watch clouds and sleep, I don't like people that are too troublesome, and my dream is to do a lot of things." he said sleepily .

"Hi my name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers and my friends, I dislike people that have no fashion sense, and my dream is to become better friends with Sakura-chan." Ino said looking at Sakura with a smile at the end.

"My name is Tenten, I like weapons, I dislike people that mess with my friends, and my dream is to become strong like Sakura-chan."Tenten said also looking at Sakura.

"H-hello my n-name i-is Hinata Hyuga, I-I like m-my f-friends, I d-dislike p-people that are rude t-to o-other people, and m-my dream i-is to k-know Sakura-chan better a-and g-get t-to b-be h-her friend."Hinata said blushing but also smiling and looking at Sakura.

"Wow a lot of people have a lot of dreams but a lot of them have to do with Sakura. Now lets see what Sakura has to say about all of this."said Kakashi looking at Sakura with a smirk.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like to train, I dislike people that make fun of other people, my dream is something that no one needs to know and only madders to me and no one else."Sakura said coldly.

Everyone looked at Sakura like they hadn't learned much but only her name and what she dislikes."Okay tell us more about your answer to what you dislike cause I don't quit understand."Kakashi said.

"I don't like people that have to put other people down just to make themselves feel better or stronger. It's just as bad as making fun of some else's dream. I mean we are all the same but different in ways. When someone has a dream that's their dream and no one has any right to take it away from them or make fun of it. If you crush someones dream it's just like killing their soul, or just killing them. I've seen someone that has had their dream crushed and it seems like there are just a body with no soul. I think that's as bad as death itself."Sakura said coldly with no emotion. She just kept looking at the sky.

"Well that is very interesting Sakura-chan and I agree completely. That was a very mature answer and seeing someone that has had their dream crushed is a very sad sight."Kakashi said looking at his other students."Okay, we are done with todays lesson. I want you to meet me at a bridge that leads into the forest on the other side. That will be our regular meeting place and you will meet me there tomorrow for training. Goodbye." Kakashi said with a poof and he was gone.

Everyone just looked at where their sensie had just been."Well looks like we can go and spend the rest of the day doing whatever we want."Tenten said looking at everyone.

"Let's all hangout and go eat somewhere."Ino said .

"Let's go get some ramen!"Naruto yelled.

"Okay that sounds kinda good right now."said Tenten."You guys coming too?"

Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Hinata all nodded.

"You're coming right Sakura-chan?"Naruto said looking at her since she was the only one still sitting down.

"No." Sakura said looking at all of them.

"Oh why not Sakura-chan, it will be fun."Ino said frowning .

"I need to train some more, I'll go some other time."She said standing up.

"Oh but come on"Ino said sadly but also begging.

Sakura just smirked."Sorry I have to train. See you guys later."As she said this she got on the edge of the roof.

"Sakura-chan wait!!!!"Naruto and Tenten yelled.

At those last words Sakura jumped from the roof and started running roof to roof .She didn't stop until she got to the training grounds about a mile and a half away.

"That girl makes me wonder sometimes."Neji said looking in the direction the Sakura had gone.

"Me too."Sasuke said looking in that direction also.

"Well we might as well get going."Shikamaru said heading down the stairs.

"I wanted Sakura-chan to come too."Ino said pouting. Naruto was also pouting as they all walked down the stairs.

"S -sakura-chan always s-s-seems s-so d-distant."Hinata said.

"Yeah but we still can't give up. I'm going to make sakura-chan our friend."Tenten said raising a fist to the air"

"Yeah, let's not give up and show Sakura-chan what we are made of!!!"Ino said

"Well I guess that wouldn't be too troublesome."Shikamaru said.

"Are you two in it too?"Tenten asked Sasuke and Neji.

"Yeah."they both said plainly. 

"Okay well now that that's all over we better get some ramen cause it looks like Naruto is starving."Ino said almost laughing.

"I'm starving my freacken mind is going to explode!!!!!!!"Naruto yelled.

"What mind Naruto."Sasuke said smirking.

"What do you mean teme?"Naruto said stupidly.

Everyone started laughing at Naruto. He was such an idiot sometimes. Oh wait sorry authors mistake I meant ALL THE TIME!!!!!


	8. The Dream

Chapter Eight-The Dream

Sakura was training in the training grounds. She had a lot of bruises and scratches on her but she didn't mind too much. Even though she had been training for the last three hours she still couldn't get the faces of her team mates out of her head. Sakura looked up at the sky and decided that it was time to go home for now.

She started to walk home."_Why did they want me to go with them so badly today and why do they want to be my friend? I don't get any of this at all. Why would they even like some one like me? I can't let this bother me too much or I might hurt their feelings also and I don't want to do that. Well, at least my new sensie looks and seems strong enough." _Sakura thought as she walked into her house.

She decided to take a shower and then go to bed. She didn't feel hungry at all so she just went straight to the shower. When she got out of the shower she got a long tank top and some short spanky shorts on and laid down on her bed. She very quickly fell into a deep sleep.

**Bold- dream**

**The fire covered the whole little village as the smoke covered the beautiful night sky. Sakura found herself on a hill right above the village that was in flames. She didn't recognize the village at all. There were screams and cries for help from the women and children that seemed to be running away, well that is they were trying to run away until something came out of nowhere and delivered a fatal blow to their bodies. From what Sakura could see there was a lot of blood and bodies scattered around. There was a big yell from a group of people that caught Sakura's attention.**

**" YOU MONSTER!!!!" yelled a man with a sword. " How could you kill everyone! You even killed your family!"**

**"How can you live with yourself after you've done all of this!" yelled a elderly woman with a bow and arrows aimed at something that Sakura couldn't see just yet. All she could see were a pair of huge black bat like wings in the air but she couldn't see what they were connected to.**

**"She doesn't have to worry about that factor because we shall put an end to her. We shall kill the demon that lives within you so you will never have to live with the memories of what you have done!" said a teenage like man with black hair. Sakura could tell that these people obviously knew this "thing" that they were talking to.**

**"That is were you are wrong. I won't be killed by the mere hands of you worthless humans . I will never die by doing something like destroying this tiny village that means nothing to this world and that nobody knows about. But the good thing about me destroying it is that everyone will finally know about it because of this huge fire I have created. So really you should be glad that you will not have to die in vain with you knowing that nobody will not know or bury your bodies." said a girls voice, but something was weird about it in a way. It didn't just sound like a little girls voice but it also sounded like something dark and evil was behind that sweet and intoxicating angelic voice, that sounded like it should belong to an angel from heaven when really it belonged to an evil, power seeking demon from hell.**

**"How could you say that when you have always said how great the village was since it wasn't always having strangers from other villages coming and going for trips. You were one of the only people in this village that saw how beautiful this village is because of how pure it is. And now that I see that something so evil and dark like you was living in something so pure like this village is a disgrace to us all!!!" said the same boy with the black hair.**

**The angelic voice gave a giggle that would have been sweet and beautiful if it didn't belong to her. " I only noticed how pure it was because of my own darkness. I just can't believe how grandma here didn't see how big and great my aura was getting and how it was affecting the village and my behavior. I mean I thought that she was supposed to be the great priestess that everyone said she was, or at least had been. But now that I think about it that's all she had been, just a has been." said the angelic voice with another giggle.**

**"Just tell me one thing young one. Why are you doing this, and what shall become of this!?!?!?!?!?!?!" said the priestess that the angelic voice had called grandma.**

**The smoke that covered the body of the angelic voice started to disperse as she was asked that question. "I have many reasons but I will tell you that one of them is to become stronger and also because what will come out of that is that I will always be remembered as the great demon Sakura, and I will no longer be known as the little weak Sakura I used to be laying in bed sick almost everyday from this weak frail body that I was born into when the real girl's soul also lives within." said the girl named Sakura. When Sakura heard her name mentioned she couldn't believe that this girl had the same name as her but what she couldn't believe even more was that the girl also had light pink hair just like her. But what really made sakura confused was that the girl looked exactly like her but a lot younger, maybe four or five if that.**

**"Nothing will come of this if you think like that!!" said the boy with the black hair.**

**" That's what you think, but I'm sorry to say but this is the end for you my dear brother, or should I say, the brother of the Sakura that lives within me. Don't worry, I"ll take great care of her and make her stronger so that she can destroy every human being in this world." said Sakura with a smirk and a giggle.**

**"NO!!!!" yelled the man as he ran at Sakura with the sword.**

**Sadly for the man he was not quick enough because right then Sakura slayed him with her scythe with one slice. After he fell to the ground covered in blood she went straight for the boy and killed him and the last words that slipped his mouth were "I will always love you my dear little sister..." and then he was killed. Sakura then looked at the grandma priestess that stood looking at her with her arrow aimed at Sakura.**

**"I will make sure that Sakura will never have to go through the pain of you ever taking over her body and that she will never remember doing this so that she will not have to live with that pain!!! Go back into the deep depth of Sakura's heart!! Goodbye demon!! I love you my dear little Sakura, live on and have a happy life and make sure that you never remember this day, this is not an end but a beginning of a new life for you." said the priestess as she shot the arrow and then fell to the ground dead as Sakura killed her. The woman's arrow did not miss though, it struck Sakura right in the heart. **

**Sakura helled her chest as she cursed at the woman for doing this to her. Sakura then finally looked up to were the actual Sakura having the dream stood up on the hill that was only a few feet away. " I thought you would be here." Sakura said with a smirk as she helled her chest.**

**" What do you mean, how do you know me and why are you the only one that could see me!?!?!?!? Who are you!?!?!??!" said the dreaming Sakura as she ran to the other littler Sakura.**

**"I am you, well I live in you if you can understand that, I am a demon that was born inside you when you were born. But you are the human soul and I am the demon soul, which at your age you don't remember any of this and only I do because I was awake when this was happening and this arrow in my heart is going to put me to sleep and you will not remember me at all. You will then take back possession of your body, but in a way it's both of our body. I can't believe that stupid priestess did this to me!!!" said the little Sakura.**

**"So you are me but are just a different version of myself.. am I right?" said the other Sakura.**

**"Yeah pretty much, but from what I have seen so far you have become a lot stronger and are no longer sick all the time. At least I did something right. I know that even though you might think I'm evil, I'm not. You're human soul as a little girl started to go bad and become tainted so you started to ask me to make you stronger, you knew that I was inside you and that I had the power to make you stronger. You relied on me back then, but now that I am pierced with this arrow I will not be able to help you any longer and that is why I have to leave." said the little Sakura as the arrow started to enter her body like it was shoving the demon back into the back of Sakura's heart, just like the priestess had said it would.**

**"Wait, I still have some questions!!! What do I do???? Don't leave me!!!" Sakura said as some tears fell, she didn't know why but she felt like she was losing a friend that she had finally got back but had to leave again.**

**"Don't worry Sakura I am inside of you and I will be seeing you soon, and I am also not the only person you have to talk to. When I leave this body and go back to sleep I need you to carry this body away from here and go to the nearest rode and set her were some one can see her. I will see you soon so don't forget me. Goodbye Sakura-chan." said the little Sakura as the arrow had finally disappeared and the demon Sakura fell asleep. The real Sakura returned and gained consciousness, but right when she opened her eyes she said "Who are you?" and the other Sakura said "you'll find out someday." and the little sakura fainted as the older Sakura caught her and started to carry her to were the demon Sakura had said to.**

** She stumbled onto a big open field after she had been walking for what had seemed to be hours. She went to one side of the field were there was a rode. She sat Sakura a couple feet away from the road and the ran into a part of the field were the grass could cover her body. She sat in the grass and eventually fell asleep.**

Right as she had fallen asleep in her dream she woke up from it and woke up in her bed. For a few seconds she didn't know were she was and then she realized that she was in her room again. _"I don't think that was a dream. It felt so REAL!! I wonder if it was or not. Well it's __4:15 so I better get up and get ready for todays training. I wonder what he's going to have us do today..." she thought._


	9. Training

Chapter Nine- Training

As Sakura got out of bed and started to make her bed she noticed that she had some blood on her shirt. She remembered that she had taken a shower and got in some pajamas but she knew that when she had put them on there was no blood on it. Then she started to think about when in her dream she was caring her younger self to the road that her younger version of herself was covered in other people's blood that she had murdered.

_"So it wasn't just a dream, I was really there. That's weird but I guess I'll just have to wait until something else happens."_ Sakura thought as she went to her bathroom and got in the shower.

After she was done in the bathroom she went into her closet and got her clothes on.( sorry that I haven't said what her outfit looks like but her outfit is a pair of fishnet stockings with a black skirt that goes down to mid thigh, the top was a black and white tank top that had rips and tears in it all over and instead of seeing her skin under the rips you see fishnet. She wore a clothe bandage raps on her arms and on her left calf and also on her right hand. On her neck she wears her village headband around her neck loose.) She went back into her bathroom and combed her hair and made it straight with her bangs going across her face at an angle covering her left eye. She put the black ribbon in her hair and wore it as a headband and left her shagged shoulder length hair down.

Once she was done with her hair she put on some black eye liner and some mascara, after that she brushed her teeth and then went out of her room and headed to the kitchen. She decided that she would just have some strawberries and then leave. She went to the door and put on her black regular ninja shoes, she went to the closet and grabbed her weapon packs that she wore. She put her kunai knives on her right thigh, her shuriken on her left arm and then she put her katakana in it's sheath and hung it on back with a strap that went across her front from her right shoulder to her left hip.

After she got all her stuff she ran out of the apartment and ran to the bridge that her sensie told her to go to. She arrived there about five minutes after she had left her house. When she got there she noticed that nobody was there yet and that she was the first one to get there. To pass the time she sat on the ledge of the bridge and started to eat the strawberries that she had brought to eat.

Ten minutes later....

Sakura was still sitting on the edge of the bridge. She looked down at the last strawberry she had and decided to eat it slowly. To tell the truth she was starting to get bored so when she was finally done she grabbed her katakana and started to practice with it. She started with arm exercises. She was so caught up with her sword that she didn't notice when Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Neji all got to the bridge. They all arrived in a group and watched Sakura as she started to swing at things.

"Training hasn't even started and she's already training." Shikamaru said.

Unexpectedly Sakura jumped into the air and swung her katakana at a huge tree trunk. When she landed on the ground she turned away from the tree and put her katakana in it's sheath. It didn't look like she had done anything to the tree until a moment later the part were she cut it split in half and the huge whole upper part of the tree slid off and fell over into the part of the woods. All that was left of the tree was a small stump in the ground.

"Oh, I didn't notice you all." Sakura said as she walked away from the stump and sat at the other end of the bridge where she was and sat on the ledge of the bridge where she was sitting a little while ago.

The others just looked at her with their mouths hanging to the floor. They couldn't believe how strong and precise she was with her sword! They hadn't ever seen anyone with that kind of power except for people like the Hokage.

"Why are you all looking at me like that, it's rude to stare and make those kinds of looks at some one." Sakura said looking at them with a blank face.

"What are you!!! Some kind of super ninja our something!!! For great Hokage's sake!!!" Naruto yelled.

"Hn." was all that Sakura had to say about that little outburst. Just then Kakashi poofed out of nowhere and the first thing he saw was the tree.

"OH MY FREACKEN GOD!!!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT TREE!!!!" Kakashi yelled looking at it with wide eyes.

"Sakura's what happened to it." Neji said.

Kakashi looked at Sakura like she was some kind of alien. "What the heck did you do to it?!?!?!?!?!!??!?!?!?!" he said.

" I was bored so I started to train and I was using my katakana so I decided to see how strong my sword was. I'm sorry if I upset you, I didn't think you would be mad at me." she said looking at her feet that were dangling from the air.

"Are you kidding me!!! I'm thrilled!! Iruka-san told me you were strong but now that I've seen this it just makes me happier that I got you!!!! I can't wait to tell Guy, he's going to be sooooooo jealous!!!" Kakashi said picking her up by arms and holding her in the air.

She couldn't explain what she was feeling, she was confused and then out of nowhere she started to blush a light blush and then when he set her down he was smiling and she had a blank face on and there was no longer a blush on her cheeks. " um, you're welcome sensie...." she said slowly and quietly.

Kakashi just smiled at her. He turned to them all and then he gained his composure. " Okay today for the first training session I want to fight each one of you and see how strong you are. So the order will be Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Neji, Sasuke, Tenten, and Shikamaru. So first come out here Ino." he said with a smile. They all walked into a clearing that Kakashi had lead them into after they walked through the woods. It was all covered with green healthy looking grass and right next to it there was a river with sparkly, clear water.

"Whenever your ready." he said. As he said that Ino came straight at him. To tell the truth she was no real threat to Kakashi at all. Well all of his old students hadn't been anyway so he really didn't expect that much from his new students.

Kakashi told Ino after about 10 minutes that she was done and that she did very well. All the rest of the students went except for Sakura and the only people that had been able to land a punch or kick were Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. Nobody really knows how Naruto was able to but he surprisingly did. Now it was Sakura's turn and she was totally ready.

"Okay Sakura-chan, come here. I want you to give me all you got. Go full out, but you don't have to show me all your jutsus because we will have a day when we will all show us our jutsus. Okay, begin when your ready." Kakashi said getting in fighting position.

Sakura was way more than ready at this point. She had seen some good battling and had determined and predicted all of Kakashi's moves. Now he would be an easy enemy to defeat. She got in position. It took her just a second to make her move.

She disappeared into the tree tops and watched as the confused Kakashi tried to sense her chakra. The rest of the team was also trying to find her. She giggled at how stupid Naruto looked with that confused look on his face. Then she noticed that Kakashi had locked onto her location and was looking straight at her. With a smirk she disappeared again and this time went under ground.

Kakashi was still standing where he had been when they had started and it was getting harder and harder for him to track Sakura's chakra. He didn't know what this girl was completely capable of but he could tell that she was capable of a lot of things. It was almost scary, almost.

With him still standing there trying to find Sakura she had full advantage of him. She moved as silent as the river next to them. What Kakashi didn't know was that Sakura was right underneath him. That's right, she was in the ground. Moving as quickly as a snake she moved her body through the earth and pushed her hand out of the dirt and grabbed his foot.

Scaring Kakashi and the others Sakura pulled him under. She knew how dangerous this move could be for her so she only pulled him under until all you could see was his head. Sakura moved her body quickly to the water and turned her body into the liquid. She moved with the water and rose out of it and onto the earth as her normal self. She looked at Kakashi who was still stuck in the ground. She couldn't help suppress her laugh so she let it out and it turned into a soft giggle. It wasn't everyday that you got to see her sensie made a fool of.

He gave her a a small glare and grimace that turned into a smile and a look of approval. "Good work Sakura-chan. Haha, I am surprised that you were able to hider your chakra that well and move that quickly. It is certainly remarkable." He said with a small laugh.

He then disappeared and then re-appeared a few feet away from her and the group. They all looked at him as he stared at Sakura. She didn't understand why he looked like he was concentrating on something. Then she understood. He was summoning a large amount of chakra.

"Well sensie, it looks like you aren't done with me are you." she said with a huge smirk. Sakura had always had a gift for chakra control but she could also sense the smallest amount of chakra no matter what.

"Oh Sakura you know me too well already." Kakashi said with a smile. With that said he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sakura didn't even have to try to sense his chakra because she already knew what he was going to do. In that instant Kakashi appeared right behind Sakura and sent a fist of fire at her back and went right through her stomach. He looked at his fist with wide eyes.

Sakura spat out a mouthful of blood. Kakashi pulled his hand out of her with wide eyes. He turned her to face him and placed her on the ground. There where tears streaming down her face. Naruto and all of them came running to them.

"Oh god, Sakura-chan please forgive me. I didn't mean to have that much chakra, something came over me and I just had this urge to kill. I've never felt that way before." Kakashi said with a great amount of worry in his eyes as the whole team surrounded Sakura and him. When they saw what was wrong with her Sasuke and Neji sat down and grabbed both of her arms. Naruto was building a large amount of anger inside of him and for the first time Shikamaru was actually showing some emotion... sadness. Hinata, Tenten, and Ino where all full on crying.

Sakura looked at all of them, and then Kakashi straight in the eyes. " Why sensie? How could you hurt me like this." she said, and with that said her eyes glazed over and her body stopped moving......


	10. Unexpected Events

Chapter Ten- Unexpected Events

"No! Sakura don't go! You can't leave us now!" screamed Ino falling to the ground near Sakura's body and shaking her. She couldn't believe that someone as amazing as Sakura could be defeated that easily.

"Ino stop! Somethings happening!" yelled Tenten grabbing Ino's shoulders and pulling her away from the soulless body. Looking at the body closely Ino saw that Sakura's body was somehow fading away. Her body was becoming more and more transparent by the second. That only made Ino freak out more. She started to try grabbing the body but was unsuccessful since every time she tried her hand would just go right through her body.

The body got to the point where it didn't even look like it was there. In that instant the body disappeared completely and all that was left where a small pile of Sakura blossoms. All of them stared at where the body had been laying and was now replaced with flowers. They had no idea how that happened.

A loud giggled echoed from all around them. It sounded like a child that was playing hide and go seek, but it also had a tint of darkness in it. " Let's play hide and go seek sensie. Come and find me." said the voice in that tone that sounded sweet but indicated danger. It came from all directions so it was hard to find where it was coming from.

" Okay everyone I don't know who this is that's playing with us but split up into partners, Neji you come with me. Hinata you and Neji need to use your Byakugons to see if you if you can find any chakra. Okay go!" said Kakashi as They all split up into different directions.

Kakashi and Neji started to jump from tree to tree. " Sensie! There's something over there that's emanating chakra! It might be them." Neji said stopping and pointing the way. Kakashi and him immediately started to run in the direction of the chakra.

Jumping to the ground they finally saw what Neji had sensed. A small doll with button eyes and long black hair was leaning against the tree and facing them. Above it's head was a pretty good sized ball of black chakra. Kakashi grabbed the small doll and with Neji started to run back to the clearing where the rest of the group must be by then.

Arriving in the clearing they could see that everyone was there and standing in a small circle. " Kakashi- sensie! We couldn't find them but look what we all found instead." said Tenten holding a small doll that looked exactly like his but with white hair. Looking at all of the little groups he could tell that they had all found a doll but each with different colored hair and dress.

"It's pretty obvious that someone is messing with us. The only question is who." said Sasuke with a monotone voice. Kakashi just stared at the sky thinking. Naruto started to fidget anxiously. "Stop moving dobe." Sasuke said.

" I can't help it teme. It just seems odd that's all, plus it feels like it just got colder." Naruto said shivering. Everyone actually noticed right then that he was right. It felt like winter even though it was still summer.

"So I see that you still haven't come any closer to finding me." said the voice with a giggle. It seemed to be getting more and more dangerous. " Well let's play another game instead since obviously you aren't good at the last one. The first person that is able to tag me wins. This time you won't have to find me though."

In a small little gust of wind a dark figure appeared at the end of the clearing. You could tell that it was a girl, but you couldn't tell what she was wearing. Covering her entire body was a large black cloak with the hood covering her face with a shadow. "Well, let's begin. Come and get me!" she said turning around and running into the woods. Everyone right away started to run after her. They all jumped on branches as she just ran on the ground. They could clearly see her.

Naruto dove from one of the trees at her but missed. "To slow little fox. You can never outrun the rabbit." she said with a small giggle. She started to run faster and turn other ways. Leading them back into the clearing she stopped right in the middle. They all surrounded her in a large circle.

She gave out a small laugh and then turned to face Sasuke. "So have you figured who I am now?" she asked. He just gave her a nod indicating that he hadn't. "Too bad, well you will find out anyway." With that said Kakashi leaped for her making her fall to the ground. He immediately removed her hood only to find life sized doll with button eyes and pink hair.

"Don't be too hasty Hatake-san. I was going to show you." said the girl as she appeared right behind him with a kunai knife pressed against his throat. Everyone tensed up and got in fighting position. "Hold your horses guys. I'm not going to hurt him. I'm just proving to him that I win the game." said the voice removing her hood.

"Sakura-chan?!?!?!" screamed all of the team. Sakura only rolled her eyes and got off of Kakashi so that he could get up. Seriously, could this team be any stupider?

"Oh Sakura-chan! I knew you could never be defeated that easily!" said Ino running and tackling Sakura with a giant hug. While Ino tried to give her a hug Sakura looked perplexed and just stood there. "It's called a hug Sakura, you're supposed to hug me back."

"I know what it is Yamanaka. I don't like showing emotion towards people that are stupid enough to believe that I had died." Sakura said in a cold tone.

" Sakura it was a great trick but you had no right or permission to do something as cruel as worry us! Just for that you must run laps and do extra training for the next hour while we all have lunch and watch you." Kakashi said with a smile on. He was obviously joking but Sakura couldn't care less.

"Yeah Sakura-chan, that was completely uncalled for to trick us like that! You had us all mourning for your loss! We don't know what we would have done since you were supposedly dead!!"yelled Naruto as at some points Ino, Hinata, and Tenten would all agree.

Sakura just looked at them with a blank stare. To tell the truth she saw nothing wrong with what she had done, and felt that it had been necessary. "Don't treat me like I'm special to you people! We are here to become ninja, not councilors! I will do what is necessary for me to survive against an opponent and I could careless whether I hurt or worried you! You people mean nothing to me! We are only a team that has been put together to become cold blooded killers! Don't act like we are some foolish, over-loving family!" Sakura said in a cold tone but still with a hint of anger. She would not be treated like this by anyone!

The team looked at her with stunned looks that soon turned to looks of sadness. Ino and Hinata already had tears running down their faces, Tenten and Naruto where trying to hold back theirs, and the rest of the team looked either mad or looked like their dog had just been shot.(No offense Kiba haha)

"How can you say such a horrible thing Sakura-chan...." said Tenten with her face towards the ground. Kakashi was looking at Sakura as though he thought that what he had just heard must have been something else because he couldn't believe that something so cruel could come from her. He was starting to think differently now though.

"Easily, you all mean nothing more to me than a stranger on the street. I do not care for you at all and never will. I do not have feelings like you foolish people and if I did I would never show them like how you do." Sakura said turning around to face the bridge so that she could go home.

"Sakura-chan, where do you think you're going?!" said Kakashi in a sad but worried tone.

"I'm going home, and do not call me Sakura anymore. You will all call me Haruno-san, nothing more, and if your smart you will listen to what I have just told you. It's better for you anyways if you have nothing to do with me." she said walking swiftly across the bridge and to her home.

The rest of the team was left in silence in the middle of the field. They still couldn't believe what had just happened, but mostly they didn't want to believe it. It was ten minutes after she finally left before anyone said something. "How can someone that skilled and flawless be so.. so.. so COLD!" said Ino in a scratchy voice because of her tears that were still spilling down her cheeks.

"I don't know Ino-chan, but I think that she doesn't exactly mean to be that way. It's just in her nature. Her parents did die right after she moved here so I guess she probably doesn't want to get too close to anyone anymore. She has had a hard time growing up, and she's just trying to get through life as best as she can right now. Do not hate her for being that way. Just try to do what she asks of you and you won't have to do anything else." Kakashi finally said.

" I want to be her friend though! I don't want to be just some person that means nothing to her!" said Hinata in a sad voice. She was too sad and tired to notice that she hadn't stuttered at all that time, and so was everyone else.

"Hinata-chan do not worry. She will come around sometime, just give her time. Well, since we are all done here how about we go and have some lunch at Ichiraki." He said with a fake smile.

"I don't feel like anything right now. I'm just going to go home. I'll see you all tomorrow." said Naruto with his head down. Not even ramen could cheer him up right now. Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji did the same and just disappeared both going to their separate homes. Soon all of them where going home and then there was no one left in the little clearing.

_With Sakura... _

"_How dare they treat me like that! Well they deserved everything I just told them since it was the __complete truth! I hate those fools!" _Sakura thought to herself as she entered her apartment. As she entered she noticed that she needed to get some food for her house so she decided that she would go to the store before it got dark.


	11. SQUEEZ ME!

Chapter 10:

SQUEEZ ME!

"UGH! Food!" screamed Sakura as she went into her room and changed into some skinny jeans with rips in them and a loose fitting black and white striped sweater. She didn't waste her time looking in the mirror cause she honestly didnt care. On her way out she grabbed her black emily the strange umbrella and headed out.

Once she finally got to a grocery store she immediatley got poptarts, strawberries,other stuff, and MEAT! (I love stake:) hehe **drool**). Once done with picking all she needed she went up to the counter to be greeted by a very feminine featured boy.

"Oh Sakura-chan! You look so lovely! Oh how I've missed you!" said Haku with a huge smile that could brighten the hole world.

Sakura stared at the boy for a second before finally speaking. "I thought you were still on your meds Haku-kun. Please tell me haven't stopped taking them." she said with a scared look.

"Silly goose! Why would I take those pills when I'm so happy-cheery without them! Muwahahahahahaha!" said Haku.

"Dear god help Zabuza.... Anyways hows it been going?" Sakura asked while he rung up her items.

"Well Zabuza's sick again. We think it's what he had last time... You know.. When your dad had to make him that remedy.." he said with a sad look.

"Oh i'm sorry. If you would like I can stop by tomorrow and check him out after training. If it is what he had last time then I can make another potion for him easy, dad tought me how to make all his concoctions." she said with a smirk.

"Oh that would be wonderful! Thank you so much Sakura-chan!" he said extremely happy.

Sakura just walked away smiling and waving. Once she was out the door she walked down to the nearest coffee shop. She still had some business to do before going home. _"Rains great and all but why now. I feel like I'm getting sick."_ she thought with a frown playing at her rosy lips.

////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///With the gang\\\\\////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////

" That was cruel of Sakura to say to all of you!" said Kiba sipping on his hot chocolate.

Ino, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikimaru, Neji, Naruto, Rocklee, Hinata, Tenten, Shino, and Choji all had met up at Squeez Me!, the local coffe shop in Konoha. It was a pretty popular place. The gang had all met up to discuss how their first day of training had all gone and the subject of what Sakura had said earlier that day came up. With "Sing Sing" by Marianas Trench playing in the background they all discussed this matter while sipping on beverages of all kinds. (I LOVE COFFEE! WOOHOO!)

" We know but you can't blame her for it. Kakashi-sensie told us she doesn't have it like the rest of us, no family." said Ino sadly.

"She's gotta be lonely. I don't know how she does it." said Tenten with a worried look on her face.

"I don't think she wants to be unattached. She probably just learned that the more she closed herself off the better she would be. " said Naruto frowning. For once he was being seriouse and wasn't screaming.

The group let out a sigh and had worried looks on their faces. Just then someone entered the coffee shop they were all in.

"It's her...." said Neji staring at the doorway.

///////////////////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\Sakura//////////////////////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Caring her groceries Sakura walked into the coffee shop Squeeze Me!. She noticed that not many people were in at the moment so she knew that right now would be a better time then ever to talk to Kabuto and Orochimaru. Speaking of the devil, at that moment they both walked out from the back section of the shop with hot chocolate and cookies.

"Haku called us and told us you were there. We knew you'd probaly come and stop by." said Orochimaru."Here, come and sit and we'll talk."

Sakura followed them to a booth not too far from some people she couldn't see but knew were there in the back.

"So what you brings you here my sweet Sakura-chan!" Kabuto said with a huge grin. Orochimaru and him hadn't seen Sakura for a while now and had been missing her dearly.

"I came here to talk about my work schedule. Since I have training most days I will only be able to work nights on most days and on weekends I'll probably be able to work most days."she said taking a swig of her hot chocolate.(that sounds so good right now:p)

Orochimaru frowned at her with a worried look. " Sakura you know how I feel bout you working. I don't want you over working yourself. You shouldn't even be living by yourself! As your godparent you're supposed to be living with me! I get that you don't want to leave your home but it's not safe, living there all alone." he said with a frown. After Sakura's parents had passed away she was supposed to stay with him since her parents said in there will that he was her legal guirdian from now on.

"I know I know and I'm sorry but I love it there. It's home and always will be. I love you Oro-kun and you too Kabuto-kun but I want to stay where I am. Father and Mother may not approve but it reminds me of them.... Our last memories are there... I'm not ready to let go..." she said looking into her cup, not able to look up.

"**Sigh, **Okay Saku-chan. You can work everyday next week after training, as long as you take this weekend off."Kabuto said with a smile.

"Sure thing Kabuto-kun! Thank you! I have to be going now but I'll stay in touch!" she said standing up and grabbing her bags. Kabuto got up and decided to walk her home since it was dark out and would come back soon. Leaving Orochimaru sitting alone stressed they left.

_"Oh Sakura what am I going to do with you...." _thought Orochimaru.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////Gang\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////////////////////

There were all silent after they had overheard that conversation with Sakura and the two men.

"I wonder how Sakura-chan can act so cruel to us and have so much pain in her life but act like everythings okay. Especially to the people that lvoe her." said Choji quietly.

Surprising everyone Skikimaru got up out of the booth and went straight over to Orochimaru. Not knowing what he was doing the rest of them all got up and followed after him. "How do you know Sakura-chan?" he demanded. He didn't mean to sound mean but it just came off that way. He needed to know an answer and fast.

"I thought you all overheard that conversation. I heard yours earlier too. I know that you're on the same squad as my Sakura and I want to help you get close to her. She needs a life, a good one where she can be happy. She's had too much taken away from her already. I know Sakura from her parents. I worked with her father on a mission I went on when I was younger. My three man squad, Tsunade, Jiriaya, and I were all to protect the daughter of a wealthy man from the sand village. I was only 15 at the time and Yosuke, Sakura's father, was 16. He was helping on the mission as well with his three man squad. I don't remember their names that well but what does it matter. They weren't the ones that captured my attention. Yosuke had been a popular boy in our village. He was known for his Tiajutsu and genjutsu and his amazing good looks. He had long black hair that went to mid back and was in a low ponytail with green eyes that reminded girls of the village. He was so warm to everyone, even to me.

I didn't much talk to anyone. Only my squad, but when I met Yosuke that all changed. He took a special place our hearts. We all become very close too him and he seemed like he truly cared. One day we were ambushed and I was the first one attacked. One of them came at me with his genjutsu and I was trapped but Yosuke stopped it and killed him. That was the first time he had taken someone' s life. He had told me he never wanted to kill someone but if they were going to hurt someone that he deeply he cared for then they deserved to die. That was when I became best friends with him. A year later he met his wife Sakuya. She was gorgeous. We all fell in love with her. She had moved from the Snow country and had white hair with blue eyes. She despised Yosuke at first but they soon fell in love and we all knew things were right when they were together. Even though I loved her I was more than happy that she went to Yosuke. I soon found i loved her as a sister. When they were twenty five they decided to travel and gather information from the other villages for the Hokage. He needed to get closer to other viallages. He wanted peace. Anyways they would come back and visit sometimes with Sakura. Just recently they came back for good but that didn't last for long..." He said remenising.

" Oh so you were left to take care of Sakura-chan?" asked Ino. Orochimaru just nodded his head at her.

"She's like my daughter too. I knew how much they cared for her. Kabuto- kun, my son, is in love with her... He has been since the first time they met. He won't tell her though...sad fellow...." said Orochimaru thinkin sbout his love sick son. "Anyways, I know Sakura might seem cruel sometimes and act like she's okay but she's not, and I know that. Obviously so do you even though you haven't known her long. You only see what rights in front of yo uthough. You don't actually know the extremes of her pain.. all of it..." he said.

"What do you mean? What's happened to our Sakura-chan!" screamed Naruto.

"Sadly that's not my place to say.... You'll just have to figure out for yourselves." Orochimaru said with a sigh. He wanted them to figure it out soon but he was also excited for all the drama that could possibly happen.

Sasuke and Neji looked at each other. "We'll find out no matter what." Sasuke said.

"I'll make Sakura-chan happy. Even if I have to do it all by myself." Neji said confidently with Sasuke, Shikimaru, Rocklee, Naruto, and Choji all glaring at him.

Orochimaru smirked at all of them. He knew where this was headed and he was excited for it. "Yes Yes very well, just treat my Sakura-chan right! DO anything to her and i'll make sure my snakes will get to you!" he said before they all got their stuff and headed home.

A few minutes after they all left Kabuto walked in from taking Sakura home. He came over and sat by his father.

"Looks like you'll have some competition for young Sakura-chan's heart Kabuto-kun." he said with a sly smile. "And I don't think they're the only ones to come. There will be more. I'm sure of it."

Kabuto looked at him with a frown. "I'M SO SCREWED!" he said sadly.

"SHAPE UP AND BE A MAN! jeez! hehe now go get me Snuggles. It's her feeding time." Orochimaru said with a smile. Snuggles was his huge aniconda, she was his favorite.

Kabuto mumbled something about being related to a phsycopath and went to go get Snuggles.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////////Sakura\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\//////////////////////////////

Sakura had just gotten home not too long ago when there was a knock on her door. She went to go answer it and noticed no one was there but instead a flyer on her doorstep.

"FESTIVAL! GRAB YOUR KIMONO'S, FRIENDS, AND BOY TOYS AND HAVE FUN!" read the flyer. _"Boy Toys?"_ she thought.

She decided to deal with that later and instead put it on her kitchen counter and went to go to bed. She was tired from the training and freaking out on everyone today. She knew it was cruel of her and she would try to make it right somehow. She just couldn't get too close to everyone.......

END OF CHAPTER!


	12. FESTIVAL!

Chapter 11:

FESTIVALS?

The rest of the week went by without any more blow outs. Sakura and all of them seemed to forget what happened and just let it go. She tried to say sorry but Kakashi wouldn't hear of it. He knew she was sorry and she didn't have to say it. They all trained hard. Haku had called and told Sakura to come one Saturday instead because the store seemed to be really busy at the momenyt and he needed to be there.

It was now Saturday and Sakura was on her way over to Zabuza and Haku's place. She knew where he lived since it was the biggest place in Konoha. The Uchiha residents was more like a neighborhood instead of a house. There were many houses varying from normal tohuge. No small houses in this residents, that asn't acceptable. Not only were there houses but there were a few small shops throughout. Not many Uchiha's came out of the resident a lot so they had to buy there neccesities somehow.

Finally Sakrua showed up at one of the bigger households that was Zabuza's and Haku's household that they shared together. Haku was an Uchiha but Zabuza wasn't. He was the one that stopped Haku from killing himself when he was younger since his father murdered his mother and was locked up. Zabuza became a father to Haku and was welcomed into the Uchiha residents and now held the Uchiha name also. Not soon after Sakrua knocked on the door Haku came to the door happy to see her.

"Sakura's ot's wonderful to see you! Thank you for coming! Zabuza's in the garden waiting. Here, I'll show you. Would you like some green tea? I was just making some for Zabuza and myself." asked Haku with a wide smile. Sakura could see he was very grateful for her coming so she answered yes with a small smile and a thank you. She followed him to the garden where Zabuza sat watching the fish in the water as he controlled the water with his chakra.

"Hello Zabuza-sama. It's a pleasure to see you." Sakura said with a sincere smile. Zabuza had always been someone she looked up to. She admired his chakra control and mastery of his huge sword he wielded. She was surprised to see it wasn't with him at the moment."Where's your sword?"

"Hello Sakura-chan. Im's so happy that you are here. It's in the weapons room. Sadly I'm not in very good shape to be carrying it around." he said sadly.

"Well lets fix that! I'm going to see what's wrong and I brought all my stuff so that I can make you a remedy right here." Sakura said excited that she could help him.

"Okay. Do what you must." said Zabuza with a smile. He was excited to see how much Sakura had gotten better at healing.

Sakura checked his chakra and every gland. Making sure there wasn't any disease she finally knew what was wrong with him. It was just as they had all thought. His chakra was being blocked by a build up of muscle. It seemed that a wound hadn't quiet healed properly and was blocking off chakra. If she hadn't noticed it now and waited he wouldn't have made it. All that chakra build up could have killed him. His control was the only thing that had saved him. It was exactly what had happened last time that her dad had to help him. She told him what she had found out and he was relieved to hear that. He had been on a mission a while ago and had been injured pretty badly and had to heal it himself in a short period of time.

"I'll have to heal it properly and give you what my dad made you last time. You should be fine right after but I want you to rest to get your strength back for at least 3 hours." she said with a serious tone. She knew if she told him any longer he wouldn't listen.

He knodded his head and Sakura immediatley went to work on him. Twenty minutes later Zabuza felt great. He was able to use his chakra better than he had been. He picked Sakura up and gave her a big hug and called Haku out to come and be with them.

"Thank you so much Sakura-chan! I owe you big time!" Haku yelled while glomping Sakura.

"You did very well. You're father would be proud of you." Zabuza said with a look of pride at her. He and Yosuke had helped her become well at healing and medicines and poisons. She was good but still had a lot to learn.

Sakura smiled at him and almost started to cry. She was happy to know that he thought her father would be proud. They all sat out in the garden drinkin green tea and talking when Sakura's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"she asked.

"Sakura! It's Tenten!" said the other voice on the phone.

"AND INO! oh and the rest of the gang haha." called a voice in the background. She could tell now that she was on speaker phone.

"Hey okay so we were all wondering if you were going to the festival tonight that the Uchiha's are hosting?" said Tenten. It was obviouse that she really wanted Sakura to go.

"Oh umm I don--" Sakura was saying before she was cut off.

"This is Haku Uchiha, Sakura's friend, don't worry, I'll make sure she's there!" he said.

There was a big yell of thank you on the other line before he hung up. Sakura stared at him with shock. " I don't want to go though!" she said.

"You are going and that's final! Zabuza, Orochimaru, Kabuto and I are all going and you wouldn't want to make us all unhappy now would you? I owuldn't disappoint your teamates either if I were you." he said with an evil smile.

"I don't even have anything to wear!" Sakura said as an excuse.

"That's no problem I already had one made for you!" he said with a huge smile.

"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT LEFT THAT FLYER ON MY DOORSTEP WEREN'T YOU!" she said pointing at him accusingly. Haku didn't say anything back but just smiled while Zabuza laughed. They had planned this from the beginning.

"Well looks like you'll just jave to deal with it. Zabuza grab her. I'll call Ren, we're gonna need her." he said with an devious smile playing on his lips.

Sakura was lifted up by Zabuza and put over his shoulder. He soon put her in a very huge bathroom and strapped her to a chair. "Please don't struggle Saku-chan. You're mother would have wanted you to go. Do this for her." he said before walking out and Haku and a woman walked in.

The woman had long black wavy hair. She looked like a model and was obviously an Uchiha withher dark onyx eyes.

"This is Ren. She's a friend of mine and is going to be doing your makeup and hair and help you get ready for the festival. It' s 4:00 right now and the festival starts at 6:00." See you at 5:30 okay?" he said closing the door behind him with an evil laugh.

Ren imediately got to work on Sakura. After about an hour of doing hair and makeup she was finally done with it but wouldn't let Sakura see herself. She dressed Sakura in her kimono and kept her blindfolded in a room. She let Haku and Zabuza come in as she unveilled Saakura, also letting Sakura herself seeing what she looked like.

Both men had let out a gasp when they saw he rwhich cause Sakura to look in the mirror and see herlsef. She was wearing a smoky black and grey kimmono with a jade green ribbon around her waist. There was a cherry blossom tree at the bottom of the kimono that had Sakura blossoms flying all around. Her hair was up in a loose bun with curls sticking out and a few strands hainging around her face but her bangs were out of her eyes. Instead of the usual black eyeliner Ren a=had made it to where her green eyes stook out more since her hair usually did and took all attention from her eyes. She looked incredible. The way she looke took her breathe away and she ran to Ren and gave her a hug.


	13. Sakura, the name of beauty

Chapter 12:

Sakura, the name of beauty

Sakura and them had all left for the festival not long ago. They were now all waiting for Orochimaru and Kabuto. The streets were filled with lanterns hanging from wires. There were many booths with games and food and the fire works were supposed to go on sometime later. In the middle of a large area of open field right at the end of one of the roads was a dance floor that had been built for the occasion. It looked like a large gazebo with twinkling lights all around it and music playing.

Soon Orochimaru and Kabuto showed up. They both told Sakura how beautiful she looked and Orochimaru gave her a fatherly kisss on the cheek before he placed her on Zabuza's shoulders so she could see over everyone.

"Now we need to go find Saku-chan's teamates and sensie! Then we shall all have a lot of fun!" Haku said with his fist pumping and a huge grin on his face.

They all walked around until Zabuza and his tallness saw Kakashi with a bunch of ninja and they all walked over to them. None of them really noticed Sakrua since she was on Zabuza's shoulders.

"Hello Kakashi!" Orochimaru said giving him a big smile and Haku glomped him.

"Oh hello Orochimaru-san and Haku-san! Hello to you also Kabuto-san and Zabuza-kun! I haven't seen you all in a while." he said with a grin. Or at least it looked like he was smiling but you couldn't really tell cause of his mask. (By the way, everyone is wearin kimonos. Orochimaru's is black with purple snakes,Kabutos is white with grey. Haku's dark blue and Zabuza's is Black)

"So this is Sakura's team and extra's?" said Haku to Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke, Shikimaru, Neji, Shino,Kiba, Choji, and Rocklee stanidng around Kakashi. Guy was also there.

"Oh ugh yeah how'd you all know? How do you all know Sakura-chan?" asked Kakashi.

"Oh well i'm here god father and Zabuza and Haku are good family friends to Sakura. You should probably let Sakura down now Zabuza-kun." Orochimaru said with a smile.

Zabuza smiled and pulled Sakura off his shoulders. When she was set down they all noticed that she had been on his shoulders. How they missed that they didn't know.

"Hey." sakura said shyly.

"Don't be shy Saku-chan! You look wonderful! Sakura isn't used to these." Kabuto said.

"You really do look magnificent Sakura-chan!" Naruto said and everyone agreed.

"Well now that we're all hear why don't we all go and have some fun." said Kakashi with a smile.

Throughout the night everyone had a lot of fun. All the boys had a contest on who could win the most prizes.

Naruto-28

Sasuke-55

Neji-55

Choji-7

Shikimaru-56

Shino-1

Rocklee-55

Haku-30( he was very upset by this)

Kakashi-0

Orochimaru-90

Zabuza-0( gave all his to Haku to help him win)

Kabuto-55

The girls dragged Sakura around everywhere. They all soon met up at the dance floor all dancing together. All the boys took turns dancing with Sakura. The last one to dance with her was Zabuza cause he kept bragging how good he was.

"Sakura Haruno please come up to the stage and sing." said the announcer.

"Huh?" she shrieked.

"I told them you wanted to. I know how good you are Sakura and I want to hear you sing again. If you don't Ill show everyone embarrassing photos of you!" whispered Haku in her ear.

Sakura relunctantly gave in and walked to the stage. Soon she started to play piano and sing.

Let's take a better look

Beyond a story book

And learn our souls are all we own

Before we turn to stone

Let's go to sleep with clearer heads

And hearts too big to fit our beds

And maybe we won't feel so alone

Before we turn to stone

And if you wait for someone else's hand (wait for someone else's)

And yo uwill surely fall down ( if you wait for someone else's)

And if you wait fro someone else's hand ( if you wait for someone else's)

You'll Fall, You'll faaaaalllll

I know that I am nothing new

There's so much more than me and you

But brother how we must atone

Before we turn to stone

And Brother we must atone mmm

Before we turn to stone

Before we turn to stone

After she was done with that one she did another one and instead played the guitar.

I want to crawl back inside my mothers womb

I want to shut out all the lights in this room

I want to start fresh like a baby in the sink

Scrub away all these thoughts that I think of yoooooooouuuuuu

so life moves slowly

when you're waiting for it to go

Feel like I was 6 feet under the snow

Still want to hold you and kiss behind your ears

But I leak out the countless tears that I lost for yooooouuuu

Before you finall you (before you go)

There's one thing you should know that I promise

Starting now I never knew your name

Starting now I never feel the same

Starting now I wish you never came to my world

I want to crawl back

After she was done and everyone was done cheering she got off the stage and walked back to everyone. They were all surprised that she could sing...

"That was the most beautiful voice i've ever heard" said a voice not too far from them. They all heard and saw what they thought couldn't be true...


	14. The Meeting

Chapter 13:

The Meeting

In front of them stood the famouse Itachi Uchiha. They couldn't believe that an S class criminal was standing in front of them. Next to them was a large blue man that resembled a shark. Sakura found them both godlike. She'd never seen people so perfect in her entire life.

"Sakura Haruno?" said the blue man. His voice was deep and hoarse, not in a bad way though. It reminded her of her father. It was soothing.

Sakura shook her head but at that moment over 200 ninja, anbu, and Uchiha surrounded the group and the two men. She noticed that Sasuke and Haku were standing by her and both had their sharingan on. Zabuza had a hold of Sakura from behind. Orochimaru was standing by Sasuke and was looking at the two men threateningly.

"Oh my. No need for everyone to become hostile. We're supposed to be enjoying a festival." said Itachi with a bored look but a mocking voice. His was deep and smooth, like chocolate.

"Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Kye(made up a last name!) you are both under arrest for infultrating Konoha." said an Anbu officer with a dragon mask.

"I'm sorry but that doesn't really convenience us." said the one named Kisame. Kisame stepped towards Sakura and had his eyes on her the entire time while he spoke.

"What do you want with Sakura-chan!" yelled Sasuke in an angered yell. His sharingan was spinning crazily.

Naruto had appeared by Haku now and had fangs snarling and Neji was by Orochimaru with his Byakugan on.

"This doesn't concern you Sasuke-kun, or you Haku-san." Itachi said stepping closer to Sakura also and eyeing her.

Two more men appeared by Itachi and Kisame with black cloaks with read clowds on them just like Itachi's. One had dark red hair and heartthrobbing copper eyes. The other had blond hair that looked like Ino's but nicer and blue eyes. These four men took Sakura's breathe away.

"Sorry for making you wait. This idiot was taking too slow." said the red haired one.

"No I didn't Sasori, un!" said the blonde.

"What's going on you four! Why are you here! What do you want with my daughter!" said Orochimaru. He only called Sakura his daughter in a seriouse situation.

"You people are so nosy. Sakura is not your daughter Orochimaru. Only a god daughter." said Kisame pulling out a huge sword.

"Sakura," said Itachi looking at her. "We've come to only check right now but this will not be the last of us." said Itachi before there was a blast of smoke.

"Do not keep us waiting. I'm not a very patient person." said the one named Sasori over all the smoke. Once the smoke dispersed they were gone.

"Disperse!" said one of the Anbu and they dispersed to search for the four men.

A man I had recently found out was Sasuke's father appeared in front of us with a few other men.

"What the hell was that! Who let them get to the village!" yelled Zabuza. Only a few of us knew but Zabuza was part of Anbu and was a big part of the police force.

"They found a hole somewhere or something. This is unacceptable! All Anbu are looking for them and Uchiha and Hyuga forces are guarding the outskirts of the village. They will not come back. They can't. As for now I want Orochimaru, Kabuto, Kakashi, Zabuza, Haku, Sasuke, Neji, and Naruto to all escort Sakura-chan to her home and imediately. Once you are all there I want you to wait, I will meet you there. The rest of you come with me. I'm taking you home." said Fugaku.

With that said nobody hesitated. Orochimaru grabbed Sakura and put her on his back and they all ran to Sakura's house. Jumping roofs and wires they saw the civilians enjoying the festival.

_"Why me. Just why. What did I do?" _Sakura thought as they all got to her house. She unlocked the door and made some tea, coffee and hot chocolate. She was calm but the otheres weren't. Sasuke and Haku still had Sharingan along with Neji and his Byakugan. Naruto's eyes were still red and his fangs had cut his lip. The others were either pacing or thinking rapidly. Sakura knew she had to do somethin gto calm everyone down.

She took all of them something to drink. Once they all sat in silence for a while there was a knock on the door so Kakashi opened it and Fugaku came in. As he entered the room they all sat in Sakura's living room.

The living room was dark shades of red all over the walls with a black couch that wrapped around the room with a larg tv on the wall and a coffee table in the center. Sakura sat on the opposite of all of them on a comfy black chair. As they all sat down on th ecoush Sakura felt like she was being interrogated. Even though nobody had said anytihng just yet.

"What happened tonight was unaxpected and can never happen again." Fugaku said with a serious face as he took a sip of coffee.

"What I want to know is why they were here and what they want with our Sakura-chan!" said Haku. He was really upset, but so was everyone else.

"I honestly have no idea. Which is why I need Sakura to tell me everything she knows and what happened here tonight." Fugaku said with a sigh and looked at Sakura.

"I've never met them in my life! Well wht parts of my life I can remember." she said honestly. For some reason there was this big gap in her life that she couldn't remember.

"What do you mean?" Fugaku said. He didn't mean to be pressing but he knew how important Sakura was to his son and nephew. He wouldn't let Itachi hurt them again.

"I mean what I mean! I'm telling you the truth!" she said stressed.

Before Fugaku had the chance to retort back Orochimaru intersected.

"Sakura was found by the side of a road unconcious when she was 5. Yosuke and Sakuya found her on there way home from the village of snow. Sakura has no history." Orochimaru said with a sad look. He kept his eyes at his drink. Sakura had never been told this. She knew Her parents weren't her real parents but she felt like they were none the less. They had always taken care of her. She had hoped that they had adopted her. Not found her on the side of the road unconcious....

"So it's true...." Zabuza said.

"I thought they adopted me... I thought my real parents just couldn't take care of me so they had to give me away...out of love......"Sakura said quietly but everyone still heard her.

Everyone was silent at this.

"Explain Orochimaru." said Haku. He was still angry but was now sad... He couldn't believe nobody would want Sakura..His Sakura-chan.

"I'll have to start from the beginning in order to explain this one. Hope you all are ready for a late night." he said taking a drink before he started.


	15. Lost, and Found

Chapter 14:

Lost and Found

"Yosuke and Sakuya had been going village to village offering peace from the Leaf to all of them. Many accepted but some rejected. When they found Sakura they had been leaving the Snow. Snow had accepted so they were bringing good news to Konoha.

It was mid day and the sun was bright in the sky. They were walking a long a road and saw something bright in the tall grass. It was pink hair that belonged to a little girl. She had tattered clothes and was covered in blood.... At first they thought she was dead but when they checked she was breathing steadily.

They didn't know what to say to this so they picked her up and rushed to the village. Once they got here I was waiting for them by the gate and saw they were rushing. On our way to the hospital they told me what happened and so I went to get the Hokage. He cam to the hospital with me and we saw Yosuke and Sakuya in the waiting room. The girl was in the emergency room. She had many wounds." Orochimarusaid with a frown. Everyone was silent and waiting. Sakura was sitting and staring at her hands in her lap. Every word he was saying was true. She knew it.

"They told the Hokage everything and they all thought it right that Zabuza lead his 10 men squad of Anbu and we'd all go and check out where she was found. I went as well as some medic nin, Anbu, Yosuke, Sakuya, and even the Hokage. The girl was bein g taken care of at the hospital and was unconcious still.

When we got where she was found we searched the area. Two miles into the woods was a village.... Most of it had burned but there were bodies everywhere. It was a horrific sight. I'll never forget that day. We searched for any survivors but found none. We searched through all the homes and came up with nothing until.... Until we found Sakura's house...

There was a dead couple on the floor. I suppose they were Sakura's mother and father. There were many pictures in the house. We found one of Sakura. She was laying in bed very sick and it looked as though she were still very happy. We looked through all their belongings and found out all our info on Sakura..."

Sakura looked at him with tears. She knew what happened. She remembered. She couldn't say though... Never.

"Your name was really Sakura Linn. You had an older brother, grandmother, father, and mother. You look so much like your real mother.. You inherieted your father's pale skin though. You had grown up sick and had always been since you were a baby... There's no reason that you surived.. You shouldn/t have....

By the time we got to the village you had woken up. We imediately went to see you and ask you questions but once we got there you were screaming and crying "Where am I? Who am I?". It became obvious that you didn't remember anything. Yosuke visited you every day and fell in love with you. Since Sakuya had fallen for you too and couldn't have children they happily adopted you. From then on we all took care of you. I'm sorry Sakura." he said with tears in his eyes.

Sakura was silently crying and everyone knew it. The sight was new to everyone they didn't know what to do.

"It was never your fault. I almost wish I never knew bout my old life... I'm happy I came here... I was never my other parents child. I was ment to be Yosuke's and Sakuya's. I love them and what happened to my old life is terrible..." She said in between sobs.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Haku, and Kabuto all got off of the couch and went and hugged Sakura. They didn't want to see their cherry blossom crying.

"I think it's time we all go home. I will meet with Orochimaru, Zabuza, Kakashi tomorrow at the Hokages office. This needs to be handled." Fugaku said sadly. He went and gave Sakura a hug and took Sasuke, Neji and Naruto all home.

Zabuza, Haku and Kabuto all left so Orochimaru and Sakura were left together.

"Sakura-" he was starting to say.

"Please don't Orochimaru-kun. What happened couldn't be helped. I still love you like another father to me. Nothing will eer change that." Sakura said getting up and hugging him.

He hugged her back before he had to get up and leave for home.

Sakrua went to her room and sat on her bed.

_"I killed them...I'm the reason they're all dead...."_she thought while crying to herself softly.

Sakura eventually cried herself to sleep.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\///////////////////A few hours into the night\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\////////////////////

Sakura woke up with a jolt. She felt someone's presence. Not just one but many. She slipped out of her room on her shorts and tank with a kunia.

Suddenly the lights turned on and Sakura was surrounded by four tall men with black cloaks with red clowds on them. She saw that they were the same ones as earlier that evening.

"Hello Sakura-chan." said Itachi.

"Why are you here? What do you want with me?" she said in a fighting stance with a bored tone.

"We want to help you." Kisame said with a soft voice. "Sorry that we woke you up."

"That's fine. What do you mean help me? You are all out laws, why would you want to HELP me?" she said sadly.

"We know it seems strange, but we really do want to help you Sakura-chan, we know all the pain you've gone through. We know what's inside of you, un" the blonde one said. He seemed really sincere.

"Wh-What! How do you know!" she said scared. She was almost crying now.

"Please don't cry Sakura-chan. Please come with us and let us explain everything. We can help you." Sasori said.

"How do I know if I can trust you. You'll probably all use me for my power." she said tempted.

"We won't, we're the only people that can help you. We'll make you stronger. You can live here as well. Please just let us explain." Kisame said.

Sakura stared at all of them for a bit. "I'll come on one condition." she said.

"Okay anything!" said Itachi.

"What's blondies name?" she said.

They were all silent before they burst out laughing. They all thought she was going to say something much more serious.

"Haha, my name's Deidara, un! HAHA!" he said in between laughs.

Once they were all done laughing Sakura went to her room and put on her trainging gear, a black cloak, and grabbed her usual weapons. She wanted to be ready. No matter what.

As soon as she was done getting ready they all headed out. They surrounded her to make sure she wouldn't get lost or hurt and they lead her to their base. It took all night and into the morning. Good thing it was the weekend. Nobody would bother her. She had till Monday morning to be back for training.

Once they got there they had to enter a cave and then go through a doorway with black spirals on it and a clowd in the center. The doorknob looked like an eyeball. Itachi put his ring for the eye to see and the door opened. It was lit by torches on the walls. The hallway was long. There were two doorways at the end of the hall. One of them lead to the living quarters and the other lead to the meeting hall.

Itachi opened the door to the meeting hall. The room was well lit with a huge chandillear in the center of the ceiling. Instead of white crystal though it was black glass. The walls were red and the floor was black marble with white in it. At the front of the room sat six people.

On the farthest right was a boy with black and green skin and a venus fly trap around his head with green hair. Sakura that he was hot even though most people would think he was weird. Next tio him sat a cute boy with a mask covering half his face, he had brown hair. Next to him was a doy with longer white hair and stitches all over him. After that one was another guy that had Orange hair and piercings all over. A girl with blue hair sat by him with a white origami rose in her hair. The last one on the row was a guy with money in his hands and dark hair.

Sakura found these people AMAZING! She'd never seen so many hot guys in one room, including Kisame, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara. Not to mention the girl that sat there was gorgeuos. She looked perfect.

"We've brought Sakura Haruno." said Sasori as they all walked cloer to the people up front.

"Good, my name is Pein. Next to me is Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi, and Zetsu. It is nice to meet you Sakura-chan." Pein said getting up and kissing her hand.

Everyone said hello and stared at her. "It's nice to meet you all as well." she said blushing.

"Oh she's so cute!" yelled the one named Tobi.

"More like a total babe!" said Hidan.

"Be polite to Sakura-chan!" yelled Konan. "We don't want to scare her away!"

Sakura stood there blushing. "You are all beautiful people. I feel so ugly compared to all of you. Thank you though."

They either blushed, had a huge smile, or stared at her with awe.

"She's so cute! I want her!" yelled Konan jumping up and hugging Sakura.

"What happened to not scaring her off Konan!" yelled Kakuzu.

"Oh peeshaw!" she said with a giggle.

" Anyways lets get to business. Sakura we are sorry to have just randomly dropped in on you but we have known about you for a while and we're sure we can help. If you don't get help, you will die. We know that you killed your village and that what killed your adoptive parents was that demon inside of you." said Pein with a sad look.

Sakura was the only one that knew what truly happened to her parents but she hoped it wasn't true. After what she had heard earlier though it confirmed her fear. She was the fault they were all dead.

Sakura nodded.

"What you have in you is a great demon. She was born from your soul but existed long before that as well. Parts of her don't want to hurt you and truly want to help you but that can't go into action until you control her." said Konan.

"How do you all know so much about this, about me?" she asked.

"Just like you some of us have deomns in us." Pein said with a frown.

"Pein, Hidan, Zetsu, Sasori, Konan and I all have demons. Itachi is phsychotic, Kakuzu is obbsessed with money, Deidara is obsessed with explosives, and Tobi has amnesia and doesn't remember much fromhis past escept the fact that he's from the Uchiha clan like Itachi. We're all outcasts. We aren't really that bad. What happened to us we can't help." said Kisame.

"You're all like me?" Sakura said with hope and sadness.

"Yeah, but we aren't all as much demon as you are. I just have a demon of destruction in me. That's why I love to play with people's emotions. Not people I care about though." said Pein.

"My demons part plant. Which is why I look like this. I eat mostly meat to feed him. I have two personalities." said Zetsu. One voice was deep and the other was calm but not as scary deep.

"Mine is a demon of water. Which is why I have blue hair and a knack for water jutsus." said Konan with a smile. She liked her demon.

"My demon is Janshi, I worship him." said Hidan with a big grin.

"I'm able to control things, and not just puppets but people as well. My demon is manipulation." Sasori said with a straight face.

"Like Konan I have a demon of water but I'm completely blue. I know it's weird." Kisame said.

"I like it." Sakura said with a blush. "All of your demons don't seem that bad. It seems you all use them for a better cause."

Kisame smiled at this and so did all the others. "You're so sweet Sakura-chan. Do you know what your demon is?" asked Konan.

Sakura frowned and knodded no.

"Sakura's isn't exactly a lower demon like ours... Hers is a demonic god." Pein said with a smile at Sakura.

Everyone was silent and stared at Pein and then Sakura. They all wondered how Pein knew that.

"My demon was your lover. Weird huh? He told me who you were and that you were in trouble. I did some research on your other half and found out where I could find you." Pein said. He gave Sakura a sincere smile.

"What all do you know about my demon! I want to know." Sakura said with an excited look.

"Well first off you're mostly demon. The part of you that is human is still you and your demon half is you also. You are the old demon god reincarnated. I was brought on this earth to serve you. Your demon had many lovers and some were human and you even had an angel of heaven and a few of hell. I'm sure they'll find you sooner or later. You'll be attracted to all of them. Do not feel guilty about it either. We all here are reincarnations of our demons also and the humans that loved you. We feel the same way towards you." said Pein.

Konan started to blush. "I don't lover her like that though...."

"You aren't supposed to be. You're supposed to be the demon that became her best friend. You will soon feel compulsed to be with her always. She will feel the same to you." Pein said.

Sakura stood there having no idea what it was but she knew he was right. She had felt compulsed to all of them, even when she met the other four at the festival. Konan was no different, she felt like she could never hurt her. She loved her like her big sister already. Sakura's head was spinning in all directions and her knees where getting weak. As she felt her legs about to give away she felt hands holding her up.

On one side of her was Kisame and the other was Pein, The rest of them were surrounding her making sure she was all right.

"You're tired and weak. I'm sorry. I forgot you needed more sleep then the rest of us. Kisame and I will take you to your room we prepared and the rest of you will stand guard out her door. Konan I want you to go to the next village and get Saku-chan some clothes. In the morning we'll all have breakfast." Pein said with a smile as he picked sakura up bridal style and Kisame, Pein and Sakura all walked out to Sakura's room.

Before she got to the room Sakura fell asleep into a deep dream.


	16. Your True Self

Chapter 15:

Your true self

Sakura woke up and noticed she wasn't in her bed. The room around her had dark red walls with splattered black paint. The bed was nice and comfy and had black lace surrounding her. The bedding was like the walls but had a cherry blososm tree on it in white. She loved it.

"Oh Sakura-chan, you're up." said a deep voice in the corner of the room. Sakura noticed that it belonged to Pein. In the other corner she noticed Kisame and Itachi. They all seemed to be waiting for her.

"How long have I been asleep? And how long have you all been here?" she asked stepping out of bed noticing she was wearing black short shorts and a red tanktop. She didn't remember dressing herself.

"We've been in here since you fell asleep and you've been sleeping for only a few hours. It's 7:00 right now. No need to worry either. Konan bought you some new clothes and she's the one that dressed you." said Kisame with a smirk at her reaction to the clothes. She was so cute.

"Oh... Well I'll have to tell her thank you." said Sakura.

All three of the boys got up. "The showers through the door on the left. We'll let you get dressed. We'll be back in half an hour to get you for breakfast." said Itachi.

Sakura stood and nodded at them. One by one, to Sakura's surpirse, they all walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek. Sakura was left alone in the room blushing like mad. She decided to take a shower.

She soon finished and straightened her hair and put on her usual make up. Once done with that she walked over to the closet that was now stocked with clothes curtasy of Konan. She had to admit, Konan had great taste.

Sakura soon grabbed a long sleeved black sweater with a red cloud on the back with a cut at the stomache that revealed her skin but was still covered by fishnet. With that she grabbed some loose capris that had rips and fishnets on them. She put on her regular ninja shoes and bandaged both her legs and left hand. She had her regular weapons bags were they would be.

Not soon after she got done dressing there was a knock at the door and Deidara entered. Sakura blushed at his whistle of approval at her outfit.

"Good morning cherry blossom. It's time for breakfast." he said coming up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek and grabbing her hand to lead her to the kitchen.

The kitchen looked like somebody had a food fight and Sakura decided she would clean that up after. The entire base seemed to be a mess. She wasn't surprised there were so many boys and only one girl. Deidara and her walked past the kitchen into a room with a big round table with piles and plates of food. It all looked delicious. Everyone was already there waiting for her and all smiled at her when she walked in. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Good morning everyone." Sakura said with a happy voice but still kinda tired. She had only slept 5 hours after all. Everyone greeted her and Pein had a chair open for her and pulled the chair out for her to sit down. She sat in between Pein and Zetsu. From what Sakrua had noticed Zetsu seemed to be a quiet guy. He looked like he was day dreaming but once Sakura sat down he smiled at her and pecked her on the cheek. She had already been kissed by 5 guys today. She couldn't believe it. Orochimaru would have a hissy fit if he knew.

"Do you like your new clothes Sakura-chan!" yelled Konan from across the table. Everyone was looking at her new attire now that Konan had brought it up. Sakura felt herself beginning to blush at the attention.

"Yes,very much Konan-chan. You have excellent taste. Thank you." Sakura said with a smile. Konan blushed at Sakura's words and all the other boys smiled and agreed with Sakura. Her new clothes looked good on her.

"So Itachi tells me you sing and play piano and guitar Sakura-chan." Hidan said with an evil smirk. Sakura was now officially tomatoe red. She had hoped that they hadn't heard her. She hated people knowing about her musical talents. She had been tought how to play by her moher and father and figured out she had a good singing voice. Playing music together was something her family would do every night. It was their family time and she missed it a lot.

Sakura nodded at the question that seemed more like a statement. "You must play for us sometime Saku-chan!" said Tobi with a huge goofy grin. He acted like he was so young. Which since he had amnesia would explain everything.

Everone nodded in agreement but was soon cut short as Pein began to speak.

"As much I would love spending all day getting to know Sakura better, we can't. Today Sakura we have to complete a number of tests. We have to see how powerful you are and just how much demon you actually are. It would be best if you stayed here tonight and then tomrrow we can all spend time and have fun. We have a lot to discuss Sakura-chan. Is that okay?" Pein asked with a sympathetic look.

Since Sakura was in the process of eating a pancake she waited till she was done and repied. "Of course Pein-san. Anything that you all need." she said with a smile.

"Great! You don't have to call me Pein-san. Please call me Pein-kun or just Pein." he said with a dazzling smile that made it hard for Sakura to reply back with words so she just smiled and nodded. As everyone was eating they all talked about training and all that. Sakura sat in silence as she ate and listened to everyone. She had no idea how she had been dragged into this mess but she was happy that she had been. They were all such amazing people. She was looking forward to the next two days and night with them.

That thought reminded her of home and all her team mates and friends. She felt bad for having to decieve them but she knew it was for the better. She didn't want any of them in danger because of her. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if she hurt the people that she loved again cause she knew this time she wouldn't forget it. She would remember everything and that wasn't okay with her. She might live as a ninja and kill as a ninja but she would rather die then kill her loved ones. The people that trusted her, looked up to her. The people that helped raise her.

She couldn't let them find out about her. It wasn't a possibility. She knew they would be scared and cast her out of the village as a danger. Maybe that was better... Maybe she should leave all of them... for their own good. That was the only guarantee they would be safe. Of course she would look out for them. She would be the shadows on their walls that disappear just as they wake up. She would be the bird that flew in the summer wind. The things that went unnoticed. She couldn't let them get hurt.. The testing that was going to take place today would make her decision. If she was a lot more demon than human and she was more unstable then she thought then she would leave them and become stronger. She would make sure she got stronger and better control of herself before she ever hurt them.

Soon after Sakura was done contemplating in her head they all headed outside to do her tests. It started out with simple excercises but then got into battles. She started out fighting Tobi but every 10 minutes one of them would join in. It got to Hidan, Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu, and Konan. Once Itachi got into it she was defeated. She couldn't take anymore. She knew she did well but she still felt so weak. She knew she was better. That she could become great.

Konan gave her a bottle of water and they all went into a part of the base that was a big laboratory. Pein was already there waiting for them. He had Sakura sit on a stool. They all sat and watched as Pein took tests and samples.

He told them all to take Sakura to the loft to relax and that he would be there soon to give them the results. He looked deep in thought as he said that so nobody questioned him and they all took Sakura to go lay down.

The loft was a large living rooms with couches and pillows everywhere. There was a giant flat screen tv on the wall with a dvd player and many game stations. Kisame and Tobi decided to play grand theft auto and Konan started making things out of paper. Deidara sat in the corner making birds and having them chase Hidan around as he cursed prefusely.

Sasori and Itachi were sitting on the couch with Kakuzu and Zetso. They took up most of the space. Sakura stood at the doorway watching. They all noticed this and so Zetso got up, grabbed Sakura and brought her over to the couch. He placed Sakura across Sasori, Itachi, Kakuzu and himself. She layed sprawled over them tired as Itachi played with her hair and Sasori had little miny puppets that ran across her playing tag. She felt so relaxed here... Like she belonged...

She knew that nothing lasted forever but she hoped that this could. That she could stay here forever. She knew they all loved her. They didn't even have to say it. The way they all looked at her was enough to say it all. She loved being with them. She wished for nothing else... Deep down she knew there was something missing. They weren't the only people that were reincarnated for her... There were others and she knew she had to find them. No matter what.

"Sakura-chan may I ask you something?" asked Zetsu. She had only heard him speak a few times but she could tell that he was nervous about the question he was going to ask. She looked up at him from where she was laying and nodded.

"What's this?" he asked fondling the cherry blossom ribbon Iruka-sensie had given her. She hadn't put it in her hair today but instead wrapped it around her thigh. She didn't want to lose it.

"Oh... I got that when I graduated the academy... It's the villages way of showing that they accepted me... If only they knew..."she said in a sad voice.

"You're really lucky Sakura-chan... you don't have any physical attributes of your demon like us.. Most of us had to leave our village cause we are hated so much... That's how we all found Pein-kun. He knew about us.. he probably had it the worst out of all of us..." said Konan sadly.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked. She didn't like the idea of any of these people being hated... They were all so nice and sincere... She could barely even believe that they were all criminals.

"I would like to tell you Sakura-chan but that's his story to tell... None of us even know all of the story..." said Konan again looking straight at her. Sakura could tell that Konan cared for Pein. Not in a lover way but as a sibling. They were all each others family... All they had was each other.

"I honestly don't like the idea of any of you being hated. You are all so amazing and I feel honored being in your presence. You're right in some ways.. I'm lucky appearance wise but I've had my fair share of pain... We all have. That pain makes us stronger. Whether human or demon we are all the same." Sakura said.

"You know that we admire you don't you Sakura-chan?" asked Tobi. This was the first time she had heard him be serious. Sakura gave them all a questioning look.

"We all know things about you that even you don't know. In time you'll understand but for now we cannot tell you. It's orders, but not only are you strong physicaly but also mentally. You are much more than we had hoped for... I'm sure Pein is happier than any of us to have you around. It's not just because all of our reincarnations have been waiting for you but also because we have. Our reincarnations aren't what makes us all like you. The truth is we all remember our former selves. We aren't cells... we are them. Just a new age.. Like there children." said Itachi softly. Even though he wasn't as much as a demon as the rest of them he still had a small amount of it in them. They all did. The only one that didn't have any demon blood in themselves was the angel. That angel was a fool... He wold never get to their Sakura-chan... Not if they could help it...

As they ended their conversation Pein walked in. He was holding sheets of papers with a ton of writing on them. He had one large old book. It looked like it was 500 years old. It wasn't torn or tattered but it had intricate markings and writing on it. Bound in black leather and white writing Pein sat it on the table in front of all of them. All of them gathered around of the couch facing Pein.

"I'm all done... What I have to say is very important... Sakura-chan after I tell you this you'll have to make a decision." Pein sad in a serious tone. Sakura nodded knowing exactly what he ment. She knew deep down what he was going to say she wasn't going to like. There's was nothing she could do to change it though...

Everyone looked at Sakura with worry. Konan sat down next to her, making Kakuzu scoot over. Konan grabbed hold of Sakura's hand. She was there to make sure she would be alright. She had only known Sakura for a few hours but she already had a strong urge to take care of her like she were her very own sister.

With everyone sitting down and ready to listen Pein began...


	17. The Truth

Chapter 16:

The Truth

Konan helled onto Sakura's hand tightly. She didn't want Sakura to get hurt at all. She knew what she was gonna find out wasn't gonna be good and she couldn't have Sakura being in pain again.

" After all the tests and sample i've found out that you are indeed more than half demon. I knew that you would be but I wasn't counting on how much. Sakura you are 80% demon and the other percent of you that is human is mainly your looks that you got from your parents. It seems that you've gained a lot of your demon's abilities and strength. I know that you don't even know who she is or even her name so I think it's time that you did." Pein said sternly and staring in to Sakura's eyes. His eyes were hard as stone but Sakura could see the sadness pouring out. It seemed that it was only for her to see though since it seemed that nobody else noticed.

Sakura nodded in agreement so Pein grabbed the large ancient book and started to open it up. Sakura could see that there were tons of demons and information on all of them as Pein paged through the pages. He finally stopped on a page with a tall demon that looked more as if she were a goddess. She had long flowing light pink hair like Sakura's. Her eyes were closed and you could see from her expression that she was sad. Her body had torn up black and white battle garb on though and she was in a strong upright posision as if to say that she were on her guard. She helled a large scythe that had a cherry blossom on the blade.

"Her name was Sukie." Itachi said out loud reading the heading on the page. Sakura noticed that her name was Sukie-Sakura.

"Yes. Looking at the picture you would say that she closely resembles Sakura, but Sakura doesn't have horns like Sukie did, or the markings on her body." said Kisame.

Sakura noticed that there were two sharp horns hidden in Sukie's hair and that marking covered her legs, arms, throat and around her right eye. They looked more like a form of writing more than any markings she had seen before.

"Sukie was a warrior of heaven, but she fell." Pein began. Everyone looked at him and then at the picture. There was a page of writing by the picture. The form of writing matched Sukie's markings and Sakura realized that it was demon language.

" Before she fell Sukia lived in heaven and fought by the strongest of angels. She was loved by all and had many admirers. She only noticed three though, and their names were Kikekei, Yosuke, and Zero. They had been friends for many years and she usually always knew what they were doing, but one day Kikekei disappeared. Sukie went looking for him and stumbled upon him and a demon. The demon had defeated him and was about to finish him off when Sukie struck the demon and fought with it. The demon happened to be a god in the underworld. Angels saw this battle and went to find God. Sukie and this demon fought all night and day. She finally defeated the demon. Her three friends that she loved had watched the whole battle and were frightened for Sukie. For she had fought out of anger and vengeance and that was unforgivable in heaven. God then outcasted her and she went to Earth, where she slaughtered many of God's children out of anger and sadness. Her friends watched over and Kikekei and Yosuke soon began to hate her for her sins. Zero still had hope for her though.

Satin had watched Sukie and one day made her an offer. She was hope for the underworld. The one thing that could help strengthen his army. Sukie had accepted the offer and soon became a god in hell. She was the goddess of the fallen. She stood for hatred, betrayel, sadness, and abandonement. Like in heaven she had many followers and she even fell for a few. They helped her become even stronger. When god heard of this change in hell he told his army. Immediately Kikekei and Yosuke got ready for battle. Zero didn't want to listen to the orders but he knew he had to. They had to defeat Sukie and bring her to her downfall." said Pein looking at everyone. They all knew that they were the followers. Sakura had a feeling of what would happen next.

"They found Sukie and her followers in a cherryblossom field on Earth. They had a feeling they would find her hear since Sukie had loved the Sakura trees. She had been their cherryblossom in heaven...they're happiness. But now she was everything they despised. Everything they were ment to destroy.. When Sukie saw them she smiled and welcomed them. She had seen this coming and she was ready. The angels had all unweilded their weapons and were ready. There were 40 angels and only 20 of Sukie's follewers. They were outnumbered. Zero, Kikekei, and Yosuke all stood at the head of the army while Sukie and her best man Pein stood at the head of the other. Sukie soon let out a shriek as a cloud of darkness surrounded her. When it disapated what stood there was not the Sukie they used to know. She now hard horns, black feathered wings, a scythe, and markings all over her. She was in her true form demon form now and her most powerful.

Zero then yelled at how he couldn't believe it and then hell broke loose. Angels and demons clashed at battle. When it was all over Sukie, Pein, Yosuke, Kikekei, and Zero all stood bloody and tattered. Sukie looked the most unharmed. Pein then slaughtered Kikekei and Yosuke but was destroyed by Zero. Sukie helled Pein in her arms and looked at Zero with sadness. She had been in love with Zero since they were little. She didn't want this to happen.

"Zero-kun... I cannot fight anymore. I can't watch the people I love fall and I cannot defeat the other man I love. I know i'm not supposed to love and that is what makes me weak but I will embrace that. For now I will go to rest and when I awaken I will be even stronger and I will have my followers and loved ones with me. I hope that some day we will meet again also." said Sukie as her followers all disappeared in a flurry of Sakura blossoms. Sukie let Pein on the ground and kissed him as he disappeared as well. It was just Zero and Sukie that stood facing each other then. She walked up to him and he stared at her.

"I loved you Sukie... I couldn't believe what people were saying bout you.." Zero said looking at the ground.

"It's true my Zero-kun. I'm sorry for what I had done and I regret leaving you and Yosuke and Kikekei... but it happened... now I must say goodbye.." she said as she kissed him on the lips as she cried.

Then with a gasp Sukie looked down to see a sword in her stomache. Zero helled the sword, looked her in the eyes and cried. He knew what he did was right but why did it feel so wrong...

Sukie cried a little more but smiled. She wouldn't have wanted to be slain by anyone else. She could see Yosuke and Kikekei coming back to life. They stood by Zero, crying as they saw the girl they had all loved die. Sukie then closed her eyes and whispered goodbye as her body started to disappear in cherryblossoms. " Pein said. He had read them the story of Sukie's fate.

Sakura sat down listening and at some points she would see scenes that she herself had never experienced but Sukie had. She knew that Sukie was trying to show Sakura what she had done and why. It was then that Sakura realized what she had to do.

She knew that everyone had remembered parts of they're time with Sukie and the battle. They ALL remembered that. Pein stared at Sakura.

"So you all are the same followers right.. there's no difference with any of you. It's as if all your bodies were saved but changed somehow." Sakura said looking at everyone. They had all looked the same as they did in her memories.

"Yes Sakura-chan... I'm sorry that you had to remember some of that..." Pein said ashamed.

"So some of the other followers are still out there?" she asked.

Konan nodded. "You'll know who they are when you see them and they'll remember everything. You both will have a flash back of a memory you have together. Once you do then you must talk to them." she said.

They were all silent. "What about Zero.." Sakura asked in a distant tone.

It was Kisame that answered this time. "It's not just him anymore Sakura.. Yosuke and Kikekei are looking as well. Like us they were reincarnated. They remember EVERYTHING. They will know who you are imediately and more than likely they will all be together when you see them. We don't know what they're after exaclty yet but we have to expect the worst."

Sakura sat and listened to what he said. For some reason a large part of her wanted more than anything to see them right away. As if Pein knew what she was thinking he spoke.

"We can't let them see you till you're ready... You have to become stronger Sakura... We can't lose you again." he said grabbing her other hand and staring at her. Sakura felt a shock at his touch, it was soothing.

"So what do we do now?" asked Sasori. He was worried about Sakura and her being.

"We'll let Sakura think about what she should do and let her have some rest." said Deidara. He was right. Sakura did feel worn out and she didn't know how much longer she could keep her eyes open for.

Everyone agreed and as Sakura was getting up she felt a pair of arms rap around her and pick her up. She looked up to see Pein staring into her eyes. He resumed to move through the room and they all went to their rooms. Once Pein got to Sakura's room he took her in and laid her down. Instead of leaving he closed the door and went and sat by a tired Sakura on the bed.

There was a silence for a few minutes before Pein said anything.

"You remember it don't you.. all of your past life..." he sad with a distant tone.

Sakura was quiet for a few seconds before she responded. "Yes...but not all of it. I can't remember the faces of the other followers. And Zero, Yosuke, and Kikekei's faces are kind of blurry in them so I can't see them fully..." she said rambling on.

"You're lucky Sakura-chan. I can't remember a lot of it. I sometimes get scenes of the past in my dreams. That's actually how I realized what I had to do and why I had to find you. You came to me in my dreams, or Sukie did." Pein said looking at Sakura now.

"Before today I only had dreams of my old village and..how I slaughtered everyone... I guess that's how she found me. Or at least how I found myself. I don't know how to explain it." she said having tears come to her eyes.

"Please don't cry Sakura-chan! I can't bear to see you in pain anymore! I know that's weird for me to say but... I've seen you before. In my dreams. They aren't memories either. Sometimes it'll be what you're doing at that moment or what you did that day. I don't understand how to do it just yet but it's an ability that I inherited from the previous Pein. The one Sukie loved..." he said rapping his arm around Sakura to comfort her.

Sakura nodded and tried to wipe the tears away. "I'm being so selfish. I'm not the only one who's gone through pain here. All of you have. Most of you were banished out of your homes for your features..." Sakura said looking at Pein.

He was silent for a few seconds. Then he knew what she was trying to get out of him. She wanted to know what pain he went though.. "I can't tell you what happened in my past just yet Sakura. I wish that I could but I'm just not strong enough yet. I promise that some day I will tell you okay?" he said.

Sakura nodded in acceptance. She didn't want to pull it out of him. She didn't feel like that would have been right of her since honestly she didn't feel comfortable speaking of her past just yet. She couldn't even accept it herself.

Pein smiled down at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before he said good night and tucked her into bed for her to get some rest. As Sakura layed in bed she touched her fingers to her forehead and could feel the warmth of his lips still there. As she felt it the image of Sukie holding the lifeless Pein in her arms flashed in her mind and brought tears to her eyes. She wouldn't let what happened in the past repeat. She would stop a war from breaking out this time, because she knew that this time it was going to be much larger.

As she slipped into the darkness of the night she heard a voice in her head.

"Sleep well my little Sakura." said the voice of Kikekie, Yosuke, and Zero. It was a memory. It was they're last words to Sukie before she died.


	18. Decisions

Chapter 17

Decisions

Sakura awoke a little sore from the previous day's training. Once she fully sat up out of bed she realized what all had happened. She knew that today she would have to go home and make her decision.

As Sakura got out of the shower and got fully changed into her old clothes there was a knock on her door. Sasori and Deidara walked in. They were some of the last people she would have expected to walk in. They walked a few feet in front of her and then began to speak.

"Sakura-chan I know you've gone through a lot in the last few days but we have to ask you something before you leave." said Sasori bowing with respect.

Sakura was surprised at the notion and just nodded her head... She didn't know what to expect.

…...

…...

There was silence before Deidara exploded. "Will you sing and play the piano for us, yeah!" he said in a boomimg voice.

Sakura stood there surprised. After a few seconds she nodded her head purely out of shock. Then Sasori and Deidara lead her out to the loft that had a piano and mic and other instruments in it that she had never noticed before. Everyone was already sitting on the couch or on the floor waiting for her. She realized that they all knew she would say yes. She almost felt upset about being so predictable but that was soon gone and replaced with nervousness.

She walked up to the piano and brought the mic over and set it on the piano so that she could sing into it while playing. Sasori grabbed the bass, Pein grabbed the other mic, Deidara and Itachi both grabbed a guitar as Kisame got on the drums. They were all planning on playing with her. She liked it.

Sakura:

How can you see into my eyes like open doors

Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb

I thought I saw my spirit sleeping somewhere cold

Until you find that they'r in me if im whole

Pein:wake me up

Sakura:wake me up inside

Pein: I can't wake up

Sakura: Wake me up inside

Pein: Save me

Sakura: Call my name and save me from all i've done

Pein:wake me up

Sakura: Leave my blood to run

Pein:i can't wake up

Sakura: Before I come undone

Pain: save me

Sakura: save me from the nothing i've become

Sakura: now that I know what i'm without

You can't just leave me

breathe into me and make me real

Bring me to...life

Pein:wake me up

Sakura:wake me up inside

Pein: I can't wake up

Sakura: Wake me up inside

Pein: Save me

Sakura: Call my name and save me from all i've done

Pein:wake me up

Sakura: Leave my blood to run

Pein:i can't wake up

Sakura: Before I come undone

Pain: save me

Sakura: save me from the nothing i've become,

bring me to life

Pein: i've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Sakura: bring me to life

frozen inside without your touch

without your love darling

oohhhh only you holds my life from all the night

Pein:

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see

kept in the dark cause u never would have thought of me

Sakura:

i've been sleeping a thousand years it seems

gotta open my eyes to everything

Pein:

Withought thought

without a voice

without a soul

it's only your voice I hear

there must be something more

Sakura: Bring me to life

Pein:wake me up

Sakura:wake me up inside

Pein: I can't wake up

Sakura: Wake me up inside

Pein: Save me

Sakura: Call my name and save me from all i've done

Pein:wake me up

Sakura: Leave my blood to run

Pein:i can't wake up

Sakura: Before I come undone

Pain: save me

Sakura: save me from the nothing i've become,

bring me to life

Pein: i've been living a lie, there's nothing inside

Sakura: bring me to life

When they finished up the song Sakura was trying to catch her breathe from it all and Pein was smiling at her.

"I didn't know you could sing Leader-san." said Konan with a smirk.

Pein just looked at everyone with a smirk. "Yeah well you never asked." he said before staring at Sakura. "You sing beautifully Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at all of them and nodded in thanks. She was trying to hide her face from the blush she had on her cheeks.

There was a silence as everyone put things away. They all walked to the kitchen and sat down as Konan had the chef make them breakfast. Sakura sat in between Zetsu and Tobi as they ate. Since it was a huge round table and everyone could face each other while eating they all discussed what they would do that day. Nobody wanted to bring up the fact that Sakura had to make a decision and her leaving. They hated the idea of losing her even for a few minutes.

After a alf hour of eating Sakura finally brought up what she knew they were all dreading. "So I leave today..." she said. She ment it as more of a question but it came out as a statement.

"I guess so..." said Konan.

"You have to make a decision though. What will we do after you leave. Whether you stay here or there, yeah." said Deidara.

"Well I was thinking that since not everybody that was reincarnated is here that I need to stay in konaha for a while. Every other weekend or maybe even every weekend I should probably come back though and let you all know what is happening and if there are any changes." Sakura said.

"I think that sounds like a good plan. What do you think Pein?" asked Kakuzu.

"I agree. It's a good plan, but there needs to be one change. Every week you will be visited by one of us so we can check on you. We will be worried and I'm sorry but I can't have you getting hurt. Not now. Especially if the angels find you. We will have to keep tabs on you. Is that okay Sakura-chan?" asked Pein.

She was silent for a bit before she nodded in agreement. She wasn't one for always being watched but she knew that they would be worried... and she couldn't have that.

"Okay good. The first one will come on Wednesday and stay till thursday. First to visit you will be Kisame. Then we will go from there." Pein said looking at Kisame who was smiling at Sakura.

" Hear that pinky, you get me for a night. Better hope there's enough food for me." Kisame said with a playfull laugh.

"Got it sharky." she said with a smirk. She had gotten onto nickname terms with Kisame and so far he was the only one allowed to call her pinky. Anyone else she would beat the living daylights out of.

"So after breakfast I want you to grab all of your clothing and stuff you brought. All of us will take you half way back. We need to make sure that you at least know where to find the base." Pein said with a smile. After he said that he got up and went to his office. Everyone soon left after that and the only people left were Zetsu and Toby. When she got up they did also and followed her.

"Tobi sad that beautifull cherry blossom has to leave so soon." Tobi said with a frown.

"I'll be back in two weeks or so Tobi-kun. Don't worry, i'll be back." She said with a smile towards him.

"Tobi and Zetsu will miss Sakura-chan very much!" he said as he jumped on Sakura and gave her a huge hug. Even Zetsu smiled a little at this. Even though Tobi was stupid he told the truth always. He would also miss their Sakura. She was cold yes, but that was just the outer layer. She was truly soft and caring.

" Tobi you need to be a good boy for Zetsu and everyone while i'm gone k?" she said with a small smile. She would miss the hyper active masked boy. He reminded her of Naruto. Even though she would never admit it. She missed them as well.

"Tobi promises!" he said with a big grin.

Sakura and Zetsu smiled at the boy. He was always so big hearted. With that she grabbed her bag and changed into her ninja outfit. She would miss the clothes Konan had gotten her. She loved them.

As she walked out her door Tobi went to go get everyone else and leader. Zetsu and Sakura walked to the door that lead outside the builing.

"I'll miss you Sakura-chan. So will my garden." Zetsu said. It seemed that even his dark side would miss her.

Sakura smiled up at him. "I'll miss you and the garden too Zetsu-kun." she said.

As Zetsu opened the door for Sakura she noticed that everyone was already waiting for her outside. She walked straight up into the middle of them. They all smiled at her before they all took off. As they ran Sakura would move in between Itachi and Kisame and then Sasori and Deidara. Pein, Hidan, Kakuzu and Konan were all in front leading the way.

As they stoppped in a clearing Sakura noticed that they were half way. This was where they would leave her. She didn't want them to but she knew that they had to. Everyone turned and faced her. Konan was on the verged of tears and ran up and hugged Sakura. She blushed and hugged her back.

After Konan hugged her Tobi and Deidara gave her one also. The rest of the men just looked at her and gave her a nod of their heads. It wasn't that they didn't wanna hug her. It was that they were all nervous to see if she was okay with it. Kisame decided to suck it up and swooped her up in a big bear hug and gave her a kiss on the forehead. That seemed to make everyone jealous. After that everyone gave her a hug and Tobi and Deidara even gave her a kiss. Konan gave her a sweet peck on the cheek. When Sakura was bout to leave Pein grabbed her arm.

"We want you to have this." he said holding out an Akatsuki cloke. She could tell that it was a woman's since it looked similar to Konan's. She smiled and hugged him. She placed in her bag so that nobody would see it.

"I'll be back next weekend. I promise. And Kisame i'll see you in a few days." sakura said as she turned away and ran. They all watched until they could no longer see her.

"She'll be fine you guys. She's a tough girl. She's our girl." Konan said as she glanced at all the worried men around her. They all felt strongly for her. So did Konan but she knew that someone had to be strong for them.

They all nodded and decided to head back to the base. Not soon after Hidan and Kauzu, Tobi and Zetsu, and Sasori and Deidara were sent on missions to scout out any more members of the old clan.


	19. Chapter 19

Her Secret:

Chapter 19:discoveries and new friends

Sakura awoke from a nightmare in a cold sweat. She couldn't remember what it was of but she could have sworn that the angels were in it. Not the old angels, but the new ones. She concentrated for a bit to see if the memory would come back to her but it didn't.

Sakura checked her clock to see that it was 5:00 am. She decided that she had slept long enough and that she was pretty sure that she wasn't going to be getting anymore from how she had awoken from her slumber. To wake up fully she walked over to her bathroom and took a nice hot shower to sooth her hot muscles.

_"Training doesn't start till 7. I have two hours till then...I guess I could go and see the little ones." _she thought to herself as she got out of her shower. She decided tom just let her long hair to stay wavy for the day.

She walked over to her closet and grabbed her usual ninja garb and slipped it one. She grabbed her weapon pouches and everything and headed out the door to the woods. She hadn't really been here for a while.

On her way to find the bunnies she heard a slight rustle in the leaves. She stopped imediately and hid her chakra. She looked up into the tree above her to see three people sitting talking to each other. There seemed to be two boys and a girl. The girl had her sandy blond hair up in four ponytails. One boy had purple face paint all over his face while the other had bblood red hair and dark marings around his eyes. His markings reminded Sakura of a racoon. She noticed the boy also had the symbol for love on his forhead right above his left eye.

Sakura tried to listen intently on what they were saying to each other. It seemed the red head was the hardest to hear since he talked so quietly. The girl was loud but the purple faced boy was just plain obnoxious!

"I'm starting to think this was a stupid move." said the girl.

"It may have been stupid but you know that father was going to hurt him. We can't let Gaara get hurt." said the puple faced boy.

The red head spoke back to this but Sakura couldn't hear what he said.

"Okay okay. let's just keep moving. We need to get to the Hokage before anyone sees us. We can't have any chances of going back. So Kankuro shut up more and Gaara just do what you're doing." said the girl. The red head's name was Gaara and the other was Kankuro.

"Shut up Temari. I am not loud!" said kankuro. Sakura noticed that he was reffering to the girl when he said this. This made Sakura laugh. He had no idea how wrong he was with that statement. Not realizing how loud she giggled she was shocked when she heard the boy named Gaara spoke.

"Who ever is out there come out now. We heard you." he said in a deep voice. His voice was dem anding and strong but soft and deep like velvet. Not wanting to run away Sakura appeared on a branch infront of them in a flurry of Sakura blossoms. (First impressions are important(:)

"How long were you there?" said the girl Temari pissed off. She didn't need trouble now.

"Long enough. What are you three doing here. From the look of your headbands you all seem to be from Suna am I correct." Sakura said. It was more of a statement than a question. Sakura wasn't in the mood to fight but if she had to then she was ready.

"Our business has to do with the Hokage. Not a small girl like you." said Kankuro. He was still pissed for being called loud by his sister.

"When you come into MY village and are trying to sneak in then yes, it is my business." said Sakura getting in a deffensive stance. She was sure now that it wasn't going to turn out as a peaceful comfrontation.

"Sakura-chan." said a deep voice from behind Sakura. Sakura whirled around to be facing her sensei Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said slightly surprised.

"Yeah. Don't worry Sakura-chan. They are supposed to be coming. Hokage-sama has let them pass. It was very smart of you to try and stop them though. Shows how much you care for this village." he said with a smile. At least Sakura thought he was smiling, she couldn't really tell through the mask. She just went off of how his eye looked.

"Oh. Okay then." she said stepping aside. She turned to face the siblings in front of her. "I am sorry for my rudeness." she said with a slight bow.

"You-" Temai said before Gaara cut her off.

"It's fine, completely understandable." he said with a blank expression. Sakura almost thought he was bneing sarcastic. Until she saw how his siblings seemed to be surprised at his outburst. Seemed he didn't so that much...

"Well we better head to the Hokage tower. He is waiting. Sakura-chan you might as well come also. Hokage-sama has been meaning to speak with you." Kakashi said turning around and heading towards the Hokage's office.

On the way there everyone was quiet. All that could be heard was the sound of their foot steps. Then Kankuro just had to break the silence with his loud mouth...

"So your name is Sakura? Got a last name there pinky?" he asked walking up next to her. His siblings were right behind them.

"Yeah, Haruno. Sakura Haruno. NOT pinky." she said not even glancing at him. She just kept her eyes ahead.

"Pretty. The names Kankuro Subaku. That's my older sis Temari and my younger brother Gaara. But I'm sure you already knew that since you WERE eavesdropping." he said with a smirk. This got Sakura to look at him from the corner of her eye but then turned her attention back to the road.

"I said sorry about that." she said plainly. "This is my village and you all were strangers. It's my job as a ninja to protect my village."

"We weren't a danger though. Not saying that we couldn't be. We are strong after all, but we wouldn't have hurt this village." Temari said from behind them. She sounded pissed.

"No matter what. I still had to do my duty. I did not plan on attacking. Just making sure you weren't a harm to this village." Sakura said as she walked ahead to stand by Kakashi.

They soon reached the Hokage Tower and all walked in. Kakashi knocked on the door and a voice from the other side said "Enter".

As they walked in Sakura noticed that the Hokage looked as if he had just walking in. Also four anbu stood in the room as well. It seemed they had all beem expecting them. Probably not Sakura though.

"Oh hello Sakura-chan. I was going to have you come in later but this is actually better." the Hokage said with a warm smile. Sakura noticed that he was surpisngly a very handsome man. (yeah ok so i wanted the yondaime to be hokage in my story. he's hot! DONT JUDGE ME! hehe:) enjoy!)

"I'm sorry Hokage-sama. I actually found these three in the forest. I thought they were trying to sneak in. Sorry." she said with a bow.

"OH LITTLE SAKURA-CHAN! YOU ARE SUCH A STRONG KUNOICHI!" said one of the anbu. He pulled off his mask to reveal Iruka. He wore adoring eyes.

Before Sakura could say anything back to that Gaara spoke up. "Anyways Hokaga-sama my siblings and I are here. I do not mean to be so pushy or rude but we really must get down to business." he said deeply.

"Yes of course Subaku-san. Anyways it has come to my understanding that you and your siblings have come here for protection from your Kazekage." said the Hokage becoming serious.

"Yes." Temari said sternly.

"I do not see how that would be a problem, other than the fact that he's your father. But from what you have all told me it seems that he wanted Gaara gone anyways and that it seemed to be getting out of line." He said again.

Gaara and all of them all nodded. "Father was planning on having gaara-kun killed. We couldn't let that happen and watch him be hurt anymore. Father only found Gaara as a nuisance and a mistake." Kankuro said coldly. He very much dispised his father. Gaara ment a lot to him.

"I am very sorry to hear that. Konoha would gladly accept Suna's best genin into their village. You will be one of our own." the Hokage said with a meaningful smile.

"That is very kind of you Hokage-sama. We will forever be in this villages debt." said Temari with tears in her eyes and bowing. She had finally found a safe place for her brother.

"All we have to deal with is the living arrangements. Since we don't really have any free places at the moment I think it would be best if you stayed with Sakura-chan. She lives all on her own anyways. Plus she will be one of your new team members. Starting today you three will be Kakashi's students and apart of his team." he said with a smile. They all stared at him.

"That won't be a problem will it Sakura-chan?" said Kakashi smiling down at her.

"No, of course not. I have plenty of space. I'll just need to do a little cleaning of the extra rooms. They haven't been used in a very long time." she said with a sad smile.

"Thank you Sakrua-chan. Anyways. Sakura-chan I will talk to you another day. I have a very important meeting in a second. So you are all dismissed." the Hokage said and they all walked out the door.

Once again the awkward silence was there as they walked to Sakura's apartment. It was only 6:30. They still had a half an hour till practice. Which Sakura was sure would be interesting with their new team members. She was honeslty very interested in these people. She slightly remembered the fact that Sasori was from Suna as well. She wondered if maybe he could give her some information on these kids.

When they arrived at Sakura's apartment Kakashi left to go do somethings while Sakura showed the others around and where they would be staying.

"This is the kitchen, the living room, the dining room and this is my room. Your rooms are right here. Gaara-san this is yours, Temari-sama this is yours and this is yours Kankuro-sama." she said as she pointed to each of their rooms. They all got to see there rooms.

Gaara's was right next to Sakura's. It had a large bed with white sheets and blankets. there was a desk in the corner and a Tv. Him and Sakura would have to share the bathroom that both their doors connected to.

Temari's and Kankuro's were right across the hall and looked the same as Gaara's. They would have to share a bathroom as well. All three of their bedrooms were slightly dusty, but not bad.

"I promise after training we will go shopping for new bedding and everything we will need. I will need to get more food too and i'll clean them also. Don't worry about money either. I've got that covered." Sakura said with a small smile. She noticed that Temari was going to protest that they didn't have any money but she didn't let her. They had had a hard enough time already. She was going to make it easier for them.

"Thank you Sakura-chan. We will help you." said Kankuro smiling at her. He was actually starting to like her. She wasn't what he had thought before. She was just doing her job when she stopped them. But now she was being genuinely nice. It sure did lighten the load on all of them as well. It was hard enough getting out of Suna with just a few of their belongings. He was sure that when they left that they wouldn't be eating for a while. He saw now that he was wrong. People here were different.

The three dropped their bags in their rooms and followed Sakura to the training grounds to meet the rest of their team. The Subaku siblings weren't really used to teams. They were usually just in a group together since everyone else feared Gaara and refused to be with him. The few people that did accept him had died or betrayed him. Their father had hated Gaara from the start. The fact that everyone hated him brought a negative reputation to the Kazekage which made him hate his son even more. His job came before his children no matter what.

Once they finally got to the training grounds everyone was already there, including Kakashi. He thought that since he had three new members that it was probably needed that he came on time. All of Sakura's team mates were all too busy talking and messing around to notice Sakura's arrival and Kakashi was too busy reading his book. Sakura cleared her throat to get her sensei's attention. When he noticed that she showed up with the others he decided it was time to start.

"Okay everyone we have some new additions to the group. Please say hello to the Subaku siblings Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara. They are all from Suna and will be staying with our Sakura-chan." Kakahsi said to the others.

All of them stared at the three standing in front of them. Most of them were okay with getting a new teamate but all of them were upset that they were staying with Sakura. What would make them so special that they get to stay with her? It was an outrage.

"Hey. The names Kankuro." Kankuro said. He hated awkward silences.

"Nice to meet you. The names Shikimaru." he said. The rest of the team said their names. (I'm too lazy to say all of they're introductions. SOOOO time skip!)

Everyone was now sitting around the field. The people that where still standing were Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Kankuro, Shikimaru, and Temari.

"Okay so in order to see your skill level I'm going to have you fight some of my better students. Shikimaru and Temari will go, then Sasuke and Kankuro, and then Sakura and Gaara." Kakashi said with a huge grin. He already knew the skill level of them but he still felt like showing the others that they weren't to be messed with.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

Show me what you got

Temari and Shikimaru fought for at least an hour. It was..interesting to say the least. It seemed that they were pretty evenly matched in power. Which surprised Kakashi. Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, and Sakura weren't surprised though. Without realizing it Shikimaru had tapped into his demon part's power. He was slowly learning how to use small portions of it.

Sasuke was the same with his fight. Kankuro also seemed to be the weakest out of the siblings though. He loved puppets. Sasuke barely won, but it was still a pretty amazing battle.

The final battle between Gaara and Sakura was incredible. Sakura hadn't even used her demonic power. She didn't exactly know how to tap into it. Gaara was for sure a very strong oponet. Their battle had ended in a tie. That's what stunned everyone. This Gaara guy was not a easy opponent. He was as strong as their Sakura-chan. He was not to be messed with.

"Okay so now that everyone has seen their power what do you think?" asked Kakashi.

"Temari is bad ass!" yelled Ino. She was currently oggling at Temari with admiration. She loved the fact that someone had been on the verge of beating the lazy ninja. Temari chuckled at her outburst.

"Kankuro's puppets kind of scare me... but they're also pretty cool." said Choji in between bites of his chips.

"Does Gaara get enough sleep?" asked Naruto.

"Okay all of those were good except for Naruto.. that one was more of an awkward question. So my next question is what did you notice about their fighting techiniques?" Kakashi said.

Before anyone else could answer Sakura spoke up fom her spot in between Sasuke and Naruto where she was playing with a daisy. "Temari is skilled in wind techiniques and has great speed. She doesnt much rely on accuracy since her wind can go wherever at her control and can get bigger or smaller at her command. Kankuro is a puppet master with poisonious weapons concealed in them. The poisons aren't too serious but can weaken the oponent when in battle with him. Once they are weakened he takes control of the battle. As if it were his own puppet show." she said with a smirk. She took a breathe before she continued.

"Lastly but not least there's Gaara. His specialty is sand. It acts as a weapon and as a defense mechanism. It's hard to get past his sand barrier since it's so fast and almost as if it's not even a thought to him when it happens. It's almost involuntery. His sand's like his sister's wind but he has better accuracy. And unlike his older brother he doesn't need to weaken his opponent. He's in control of the battle the hole time." she said bored. The siblings were surprised that she had noticed that much about them witihin seeing them fight once.

"Good Sakura-chan. Now I know who the people are that I can count on to be good strategists in battle." Kakashi said with a smirk.

"I hate it when people can see right through me." Kankuro said quietly to himself.

"People can't see through you if you aren't really there." Sakura said with a smirk. Only her and the siblings new what she had ment by that comment. Kankuro was actually wrapped up in gauzes right now on his copy puppet's back.

"True." Kankuro answered back with a smirk.

"Okay now that we have that figured out how about we get to know you guys even a little more. I want you to say something you like, something you dislike, and a goal you have. Kankuro you go first." said Kakashi.

"Um somethings I like are sweets, puppets, and hot chicks. Dislikes are bitches, boring people and also people that can see right through me. A goal fo rme is to become one of the best puppet masters and creators ever." he said with a smirk. Temari decided to go next.

"I like training, playing shogi, and hanging out with friends. Dislikes are rude people, annoying people, and cold weather. A goal is to become stronger then my father ever was." she said with a smirk to Gaara and Kankuro.

"I don't really feel like telling anyone about me just yet.." Gaara said looking at Kakashi. Kakashi noticed that he wasn't going to be getting anything else out of Gaara so he just nodded understading. "Another time then." he said.

"I'm hungry sensei!" screamed Naruto. You could hear his stomache rumbling from even across the training grounds.

"Yeah I think all of us are Naruto. How bout we all go out to eat. Asuma, Kurenai, Iruka, and Gai all wanted to meet up with us anyways." he said with a smirk."So does everyone want to go?"

Everyone nodded their heads except for Sakura. "Um sensei I was planning on going out to get Temari-san and her brother's all their clothing and furniture and stuff that they need." she said impishly.

"Well Sakura-chan it's only 1:00 or so. I mean you can go and have lunch with all of us if the others would like and then spend the rest of the day shopping." Kakashi said with a smile. 

"Well if you guys want to go then we can." Sakura said looking at the siblings.

"I would actually enjoy going." Temari said as Kankuro nodded his head. Gaara just stood looking at Sakura. Sakura just sighed and nodded her head to say okay.

"YAY! Finally! Sakura-chan NEVER goes out with us! We were starting to think she didn't like us." Ino said with a soft smile. Sakura knew she was joking but she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty since she knew that deep down that was actually what everyone HAD been thinking. She knew that yes that was how she used to be. Before she realized everytihng. But now she regretted ever treating her team like that.

"Sorry for that. Anyways let's get going! Don't wanna keep the others waiting." Sakura said with a small smile. She headed off to Ichiraku Ramen with Sasuke and Neji next to her with Gaara and everyone else following. She noticed that Gaara seemed to only speak when necessary and keep to himself.

A few minutes later the whole team showed up at the restaraunt..


	21. An Eye Opener

Chapter 21

Her Secret

An Eye Opener

"Hey Sakura-chan!" screamed Haku from his chair.

_"They didn't tell me practically everyone would be here!" _Sakura thought. Everyone walked in to see that the place was rented out by Zabuza. Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, and Kakashi's teams plus a few extra people were there.

Sakura followed Sasuke and Shikimaru over to the huge round table that everyone was already sitting at. She ended up sitting between Sasuke and Gaara, facing Haku, Zabuza, and Hinata's father from across the table.

Once everyone sat down Sakura noticed that there was still one empty seat. "Is there somebody missing?" she asked aloud.

"Yes, but he's still on his way. He should be here soon Sakura-san." Fugaku replied.

As he finished speaking the Hokage walked in with four anbu following him. He sat down between Fugaku and Kakashi. The anbu stood at the doorway and back entrance to secure and make sure no one else came in.

"Hello everyone, welcome." the Hokage said as he smiled at everyone. Everyone answered with a chorus of hellos back him. Then there was Naruto...

"I thought this was supposed to be a regular team dinner. Why is everyone here?" he screamed. Everyone looked at him irritated with his yelling.

"It originally was, I decided that it would be best if I spoke with you all at once instead of seperately. This would be easier and take less of my time." The Hokage replied. Everyone stared at him wondering what he needed to discuss with all of them. " As you can see we have three new team members added to Kakashi's team. They have come all the way from Suna on their own. Will you please introduce yourselves to everyone children?" he said looking at Temari and the boys.

Temari and the boys all stood up as the Hokage looked at them. "Kankuro No Subaku, first son of Lord Kazekage of the Sand." he said.

"Temari No Subaku, first daughter of Lord Kazekage of the Sand." she said.

There was a short silence as Temari looked at her youngest brother to speak. "Gaara No Subaku, second son of Lord Kazekage of the Sand." he said darkly and bitterly.

Once they finished speaking the Hokage motioned for them to stay standing where they were. "Now children, here in Konoha we try to treat andd trust each other as if we we are all family, which is something I know you aren't used to. But here things will change. I will not allow any of my children in this village to be hurt, especially by their own. So I want everyone to introduce themselves, say something they love, their goal, and a secret only few know but that they entrust us with. I will go first. I am the Hokage, I love my family, I will protect this village, and im secretly afraid of spiders." he said with a sincere smile.

Everyone at the table went around and introduced themselves. There was one thing that was common with practically everyone. Their goal. "I will forever protect the ones I love and this village". That made the Hokage proud. He knew that these children would keep their promise and fullfil their goals in life. He knew deep down...that things would be changing...very soon.

"Well now that introductions are over why don't we move along! The Subaku siblings will be staying with our Sakura-san in her house since she has the space. Plus I thoughtt it would please Orochimaru more that she finally had someone staying with her." he said looking at Orochimaru, who in turn nodded his head in agreement at the statement and decision. "So Sakura it would be best that after we finish up here that you and the Subakus go and shop for anytihng they will need to live here. I know they weren't able to take money with them, but Konoha will happily pay for anything they need until they get back up on their feet and can figure some things out!" he said with a large smile.

"There is no need for Konoha to donate money, my parents left enough money for that, and honestly I don't need all of it, so I have all the money under control." Sakura said smiling at him. She wasn't trying to be mean she just honestly didn't want all the money.

"Well okay then, makes things even easier. Thank you Haruno-san for all your help. Now for the big news I wanted to discuss with all of you. As of a few days ago we were infultrated by the Akatsuki. Now I know not all of you know who they are, but all you really need to know right now is that they are bad men and women belonging to an elite organization. Your sensei's will inform you more later if you do not know of them. Anyways they have come for the capture of one of our dear friends, reasons aren't completely known just yet. From now on the security on this village will be increased excessively. When you go out of the village from now on you must have a signed document from me stating your reason for stepping out of the village. If you are caught without a signed document you will be taken and held for questioning pertaining to our suspicions. After that you will be kept under watch on house arrest for a decided amount of time. Do you all understand the consequences?" he said in a firm tone.

"Yes sir!" they all chorused.

The hokage smiled at them and then started to drink his sake. Everyone took this as the ending of the conversation. People started talking about other things like their day and the food. Sakura looked over and saw that Sasuke, Neji, Shikimaru, and Neji were all completely silent. She knew exactly what they were thinking.

She leaned over to Sasuke and unnoticably whispered something to him. "Meet at my house tonight. Be there at 10:00. Tell the others." she said. He nodded at her and passed the message on to the other boys. She then looked over and saw Temari and the boys looking at her.

"Yes Temari-san?" she said.

"Well we are all done and we were thinking we should probably head out soon so that we can get all the shopping done before it gets too late and all the stores close." Temari replied.

"Yes you're right. We'll leave now, this isn't really my scene anyways." Sakura siad smiling back. She stood up and said her goodbyes to everyone with the Subakus. As she was leaving she gave one last look at the boys and slightly nodded. They looked at her as well and nodded back at her.

"Well how about we go shopping for some new bedding and furniture first, then after that we'll go for some new clothes and anything else you need. Don't be afraid to get what you want. There's plenty of money. I want all of you to fill up your wardrobes. Also after we'll go shopping for new ninja gear you may need. I know you weren't able to take a lot so im sure you only brought the neccesities and most important of your belongings." Sakura said as she headed to the local furniture and house supply store.

"Sounds good to me. Thank you Haruno-san for letting us stay with you, and helping us out with all the stuff we need. I promise you we will make this up to you some day." Kankuro said with a huge smile. Sakura could tell there was a sad look in his eyes.

"Kankuro-san there is no need for that. I'm more than happy to help you all out. That apartment has been empty for far too long, I'm happy to have company. And please, call me Sakura." she said with a big grin to them.

For the next four hours Sakura helped them all shop for what they needed. The whole time Gaara would try and get the cheapest of things, but Sakura refused to let him do that. Finally he accepted it and just got what he wanted.

Gaara ended up getting blood red sheets with a matching black comforter. He got some grey and black paint to paint his walls with and some band posters to put up on his walls. He got some new ninja gear and a few pairs of jeans and band tshirts for his days off of training. He got a few movies and stuff for his room and a new stereo system. From what Temari told Sakura she saw that he had sleeping problems.

Temari got a white sheets with a light yellow comforter with a bunch of sunflowers over it. She decided on tan walls and some giant fans that she could hang up on them. She got some more fans and ninja gear for training and some more every day clothes. She stocked up also on books and movies and cds.

Kankuro got black sheets with a dark purple comforter. His walls would also be a dark purple. He got a bunch of puppets to hang over his room and more materials to make his puppets. WIth some more ninja garb and gear he bought some every day clothes.

Once they were done shopping for their personal neccessities Sakura went to the grocery store to stock up on food. She noticed that it was almost 9:00 by then so she decided they would head straight home after this.

"Well once we get home I'll unload the groceries and you all should get started and unpacking your things and setting whatever you want up okay? I'll make some hot chocolate and tea for everyone. Sasuke, Shikimaru, Naruto, and Neji will be stopping by tonight at 10:00 for a bit if you don't all mind." Sakura said as they were all walking back to the apartment.

"Sounds good to me. Why are they stopping by so late though if you don't mind me asking." Temari said looking at her. Gaara had put all the bags up on a floating platform of sand so that they all wouldn't have to carry the large amount of bags around. People slowly moved away from them when they saw them on the sidewalk, afraid that the sand would fall on them.

"Um well I wasn't around this weekend very much so they're coming over to fill me in on what was happening and what is up with the akatsuki." she answered, she made sure not to look at them while answering so that they couldn't at all sense that she was lying.

Temari nodded her head in understanding. She hadn't been here long so she thought that that must be normal for all of them. So for the rest of the way they walked in silence. Once they got back home they all unloaded the groceries. Sakura still had 40 minutes before the boys would be there so she decided to put the water on stove to boil while she took a quick shower.

Sakura got out of the shower and grabbed a pair of grey baggy sweatpants and a tight black mid stomache top. She went back into the bathroom and put her bangs up and left her wet wavy/curly hair down as it fell down to her lower back. She walked back out into the kitchen and made up 6 teas and 3 hot chocolates.

She put two teas on a tray and one hot chocolate and headed for Kankuro's room first. She walked in and saw him working on a puppet with a white and light pink kimono on. Other than that she couldn't tell what it looked like, it seemed as if he was just starting on it.

"Hello Kankuro-san, what are you working on?" she said smiling at him. He jumped up in suprise making it obvious that he hadn't heard her come in.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Don't look! You can't see this yet! I don't let anyone see my puppets until they are completely finished. Oh is that tea for me?" he asked smiling at the sent of the warm tea.

Sakura smiled and handed him his cup. He smiled in return and nodded a thanks. She said goodnight and walked out to Temari's room. She walked in on her watchin tv while reading a magazine on weapons. "Temari-san you look tired, you may want to get some rest. You had a long trip here." Sakura said concerned for her teamate.

Temari looked up at her and smiled. "Oh you're right Sakura-chan, that tea smells wonderful. Just what i needed to help me rest. Thank you Sakura-chan..for everything." she said taking the cup from Sakura.

"Of course Temari-chan. If anyone deserves a break and kindness it would be you and you're brothers.. I know i don't know you that well but I can tell there has been a lot of pain in your life.. But you should know that i'm here for you all now. You're new team is. The day you ever want to talk, well come to me, I'll be here." Sakura said walking to the door. "Goodnight Temari-chan. Sweet dreams."

Temari watched as Sakura walked outside the door. She sat there in silence. She looked down at her tea and smelt it. _"Strawberry chai tea..just like Mother used to make us before bed.. "_ she thought.

Sakura walked across the hallway over to Gaara's room. She felt like with him she wasn't able to just walk into his room. So instead she knocked on the door. All she heard on the other side was a grunt, she took that as a come in. When she walked in she noticed that he had already painted his walls and gotten everything set up.. it seemed so...dark in his room. She actually..liked it.

"Hello Gaara-kun. I brought you some hot chocolate. Would you like it?" she asked quietly. She saw that he was lying on his bed TRYING to sleep, but not being very successful.

Gaara was silent for a little bit and sat up and stared at Sakura. He could see that she felt slightly nervous under his gaze, but not for what the people in his village were nervous around him for. She thought that he didn't like her.."Yes Sakura-chan.. Thank you.." he said getting up and standing in front of her and taking his cup.

"You're welcome Gaara-kun!" she said with a large smile. She felt completely at ease now. "Gaara-kun...you're sister told me you don't sleep much." she said softly.

Gaara looked at her suprised. She seemed worried. He didn't know exactly what to say.. but the truth. "I have a demon sealed within me Sakura-chan. I can't let myself sleep or else he will get loose." he said strongly.

Sakura was silent for a little bit, making Gaara believe that she was having second thoughts about letting him into her house. After a few seconds of silence she finally spoke. "I see, well i actually have that perfect thing for that! Just hold on I'll be right back." she said running off into her father's study.

After five minutes of searching for what she needed she finally found the vial. She grabbed it and ran back to Gaara's room. "Here you go, my father made this when he was still alive. Put one drop in your drink half an hour before u fall asleep, it'll put the demon to sleep first, and then you. You will know when the demon is asleep also. You will feel it deep inside." she said smiling.

Gaara stared at her. "How do you know this will work?" he asked worried, he didn't want to take any chances.

Sakura looked at him for a bit. Then she answered..."Because I have had to take them for my own demon Gaara-kun." she said quietly.

Gaara raised his nonexistant eyebrows at this..he never would have guessed that someone like her would have one. "I'm sorry..you didn't have to tell me."he said quietly.

"Better you find out now i suppose. Goodnight Gaara-kun."she said with a small smile.

Sakura walked away out og Gaara's room. As she was walking to the kitchen she heard a small knock on the front door. She walked to the door and felt four chakra signatures on the other side. She opened the door to the boys and showed them inside.

"Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara are all in their rooms about to fall to sleep but i don't want any interruptions. Follow me." she said leading them down a hallway on the opposite side of the house.

"What do all these doors lead to Sakura-chan?" Neji asked looking at the many rooms they passed.

"guest bedrooms, we are headed for my father and mother's old study, which is between my parent's old bedroom and my father's lab." she said as she opened a room with a japanese styled table with tatame mats placed around it. There were a few chairs in the corners. There were bookshelves all over the walls filled with hundreds of books and journals. "Take a seat at the table, I'll be right back." she said.

The four boys took seats, Neji and Sasuke sat on one side while Naruto and Shikimaru sat on the other side. Naruto and Sasuke facing each other and Neji and Shikimaru facing each other. Five minutes later Sakura walked back in handing Naruto hot chocolate and the other boys tea. She sat down on the end of the table near Sasuke and Naruto.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." they each said.

"So Sakura-chan... why exactly are we all here?" Naruto asked.

"Well after what happened yesterday I still have a lot of explaining to do. But now that Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, and Temari-san are staying with me things are going to get even more complicated. Kisame-kun was supposed to come tonight to stay with me and keep an eye on me for the other Akatsuki, but now that the Hokage has tightened up security I don't know if he'll be able to make it in." Sakura said worried.

"As much as i hate to say this.. I don't think Kisame will have any problem getting in. I'm sure the Akatsuki expected Konoha to be like that, which is why they are still sending him." Shikimaru said.

"Yes, that is true. Either way we still have a problem, what they WEREN'T expecting was me to have other ninja staying with me." she said.

"So once he gets here what do we do?" Sasuke asked.

They all sat in silence for a few minutes. "Well lets all try and seal his chakra for the time being and he'll stay in one of the rooms on this side of the house. How many guest rooms do you have here Sakura-chan?" Neji asked.

Sakura sat there and thought for a second. "19. 3 arebeing used and then there's my parent's room...so there are 15 available ones." she said.

They all looked at her with wide eyes. "I thought this was an apartment!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura looked at them in silence. "Penthouse." she said in monotone.

"...Okay then anyways when do you think Kisame will be here?" Sasuke asked.

Just as Sakura was about to reply there was a large crash and a loud high pitched scream that followed. The five of them immediately ran to the living room.

"Does that answer your question Uchiha?" Neji said with a smirk.

In front of them stood Kisame, who had come through the balcony glass door. Temari stood in front of him with a broken tea cup by her feet. She had obviously been suprised when the tall blue shark-man had showed up. Gaara and Kankuro were standing in front of Temari as if to protect her from the "intruder".

Before Sakura had the chance to say anything Kisame spoke first. "Hello my little kitten!" he said leaping to a very pissed off Haruno. "You didn't tell me that guests would be here."

"I didn't know how-" she said but was cut off as she jumped in front of Kisame and caught Gaara's hand as he attempted to punch Kisame.

That's when Sakura's head began to spin. One second they were in her living room and then there were all in the middle of a large field with the full moon shining down on them. Except nobody looked the same. Shikimaru, Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji looked like they did originally in her first flashback. Except this time Gaara, Kisame, Temari, and Kankuro were in it. There were a lot more figures by her but for some reason she couldn't really see them, as if they were being blurred out. Gaara stood in front of her, he was... stunning.

His hair was a deeper darker red and was at least 3 inches longer but still spiky. His skin seemed almost glass like, his tattoo was still on his forehead but there was something different about it... it looked almost like it had been written in blood. His eyes glowed and where a more prominent seafoam color. He also had two piercings, snakebites, that held/stored chakra. His entire body seemed more defined, he was at least two heads taller than her.(Think of his outfit in the Shippuden series, that's what he's wearing.) Sakura could tell that he was at least 17 now. His body was engulfed in a dark aura, obviously showing his opponant that he was a powerful demon and not to be messed with.

Standing behind him was Temari. She stood a head taller than Sakura and her hair was longer and in 4 ponytails just like it was now. She seemed even tanner than how Sakura remembered her. She wore a short tan kimono with black mesh around her arms and right leg, on her feet she wore regular ninja sandals. She sat on a giant fan that floated 3 feet in the air, making her see over Gaara to see Sakura. She smirked at Sakura as she stared at them.

Kankuro was by his sister, but Sakura thought it hard to believe it was even Kankuro. He didn't wear anything to cover his face or hair. His brown hair was long down to mid-back, he wore only a little face paint, two thin, dark purple, lines going down from his hairline, down throw rhe middle of his eyelids to his jaw. They reminded Sakura of puppet strings, so like Kankuro. He wore a black pair of ninja pants with the right leg pulled up to mid calf, black mesh covered the rest of his bottom calf. His shirt was a black with a black sash that was placed around his abdomen and tied in the front to hold the shirt closed and on to him. His sleeves were pulled up to his elbows with revealed black mesh down to his mid tricep. On his back was a puppet rapped in white bandages and seals all over it, holdin in the demon puppet.

Sakura stared at the three of them wondering what this meant, Sakura turned around to lay eyes on Kisame. What she saw suprised her. Yes, he was still blue, but he was almost 8 feet now.

He didn't look as joking as usual but instead wore a serious heavy look. He was shirtless ad had black markings on his left jaw line all the way down the left side of his chest, side, arm, and partly on his back. he wore baggy pants, that of a samurai with his white shirt slightly tucked in and hanging down from his pants and chest. On his right arm he had white bandaging and a long seal written in blood that went up it. On his back was his sword, seemed it was always his, even before he could remmeber. The clan symbol for Hoshigake, a shark's bite mark, was on his right hip wrapping around his side to his back and stomache.

Sakura smiled up at him as he smiled back. She smiled back at Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikimaru that stood around her and Kisame, then she turned around and faced Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari again. Gaara took a step foward, took out a knife, and slashed his hand. He then extended it out to her. "Sukie-Sakura-sama, it would be an honor to join you in your goals." Gaara said in a deep voice, it was like his one now but seemed deeper and darker, but still warm, at least for Sakura.

Sakura stared at him and watched as she extended her hand as well as she slashed hers and shook his hand. "As well as it would be to join you Sukaku-Gaara. Please, do not use formalities with me or any of us, we are family here, we protect our own and the ones we stand for." she said strong and stern but still in a kind way and with a smile.

And just as soon as it had appeared the flashback vanshed as everyone stood there. Sakura's vision then began to blur again and she felt dizzy. "I never thought-" she began to say but was cut off once again as her vision went black and she fell unconcious. Kisame appeared behind her immediately knowing what was going to happen.

"Sleep tight Hime, you have done well, the others will be proud." he said as he lifted her up into his arms.


	22. Must Be a Dream?

AU: HELLO MY DEAR READERS! sooooo i am REALLY sorry that I haven't updated in soooo long! I got a major writers block and just getting back into writing was odd, been busy! haha anyways I WILL be updating more chapters very soon(: please review!:D

* * *

Chapter 22

Her Secret

Must be a Dream?

Sakura opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a grassy clearing with a single cherry blossom tree in the middle of it. She slowly stood up and tried to figure out where she was, as she looked closer she could see two people standing under the sakura tree. As soon as Sakura realized this she ran to the people. As she grew closer she realized the people under the tree...were her, her younger self and Sukie-Sakura.

"Hello Sakura-chan." said the younger Sakura smiling a crooked smile up at her as she played with a small fallen branch from the tree. She was no longer bloody but instead wore a deep red kimono for that of a child and her hair was up in a small messy bun with a black butterfley clip to hold her bangs to the side.

"Ah you've finally joined us Sakura-chan. You look beautiful, so fitting." Sukie said with a small smile. She looked even more elegant than in the pictures and flashbacks. She wore a long white kimono with small black butterflies around the bottom hem of the dress wrapping up the left side of the kimono, a light pink obi was wrapped around her petite waist and tied in a bow in the back. Her waist length hair was left down and wavy, her horns were out and long, almost a foot long they extended out from behind her head and curved upward almost like devil horns. On the left side of Sukie's head, right next to her horn a small chunk of hair was braided with a small black ribbon braided in and tied into a bow at the end of the braid with two small red bells on it.

Sakura couldn't bring herself to say anything. Sukie then smiled and as soon as she did so a large sheet of ice appeared in front of Sakura making her look at the at herself. She was dressed in the most elegant of kimono's. It was a pearl color, like Hinata and Neji's eyes, with a black sakura tree up the right side of her and cherryblossoms all around it flying in a gust of wind, some of the cherryblossoms looked as if they were morfing into butterflies. Her hair was put half way up as the top part was put into a bun with a black ribbon wrapped all around it covering the hair and tied into a bow at the top of it as the rest of the ribbon hung down. On the left side of her face was a mask, the face was seperated with half of it being an angel crying and the other half a demon with horns smiling a crooked smile.

"Do you like it Sakura-chan? Sukie-hime made it just for you." said YS(young Sakura) with a sweetly sick giggle.

"Um thank you Sukie-sama...but well why am I here?" Sakura said shyly.

"After so long you have begun to unravel all three of our pasts, you are meeting our friends and followers and beginning to reassemble the army, but in order for you to be ready you need to start to remember OUR past as well, not just the people in it, but yourself as well. And the only way to unlock your power Sakura is to learn who you are and what you can do. That is what we are here for." she said seriously as YS ran around and chased a small fox.

"But i thought that my memories would just come back to me like how the other's are." she said.

"Sadly if you had found out earlier then that is how you would be remembering, but the war may be coming sooner than you realize Sakura. You must begin to remember and learn now, or else you will lose, we all will lose, we will lose our loved ones for good this time Sakura. We cannot afford for that to happen. And as soon as you start remembering then you can teach your friends how to remember also. Your friend's demon doubles from the past will visit them as well and tell them and help them as well. So you all must be strong." Sukie said looking sternly at Sakura.

"Yeah Sakura you can't be weak like when we were younger, don't wanna lose your friends like Mommy and Daddy do we." YS said with a disgusting smile and a gross crack of her neck as she cocked her head to the side.

"Shut the hell up!" Sakura said furiously grabbing YS by the arm.

"Sakura-hime don't lose your temper." YS said again her eyes flashing red.

Sakura could feel herself becoming furious with her younger self, a slight pain emitted from her skull but she was too angry to pay attention.

"Sakura-chan let go of the little girl, she is foolish and weak, you are not. Be strong." Sukie said sternly.

Sakura reluctantly let go of her arm. She looked at Sukie, then realized what she had done and looked down in shame. YS may be evil, cruel, and manipulative, but she was still a child. Sakura had stooped to her level.

"Let this be a lesson Sakura-chan. You cannot let others get the better of you, if you let your anger over come you then it will blind you with foolishness and rage and lead you to defeat. Self control is a key lesson. Although anger is not a very good quality it does help you gain your powers. Just look at yourself Sakura." said Sukie.

Once again the mirror made of ice was in front of Sakura again. As she looked at herself she saw a small set of horns poking out of her pink locks. She stared wide eyed at them, wondering what this meant. _"Those must have been the cause of the pain in my skull when I was angry." _she thought.

"Do not be ashamed of the horns Sakura. They represent your power, how much you have unlocked. Once you are more powerful they will be as big as Sukie-hime's. When you turn into your demon form they'll be even bigger than Sukie-hime's." YS said, her voice hinting slightly with admiration at Sakura.

They all three stood looking at each other in silence. Finally Sukie broke the silence. "This is just your first step to unlocking your true potential Sakura. I hope in time things will become more clear. They have to, for the well being of all of us. Sakura good luck, if you ever need help just try to reach out of us. We'll always be here, in you. So now we'll be leaving you. Comfort your friends and make things clear." Sukie said. Slowly the image of the field seemed to be fading away. Sakura didn't exactly understand what was happening but she kept thinking of what Sukie-hime had said. She was right, Sakura would have to get stronger.

Slowly Sakura could feel the outside world coming back. The soft sounds of breathing and then the others speaking. There were more than just 8 people in the room. She couldn't exactly place where she was until she heard him. Pein's voice, he was here.

"No Pein-sama." Kisame said.

"Good Good Hoshigake, she has done excellant work. Oh and I can see that she is indeed awake now." Pein said. Sakura could hear the faint hint of relief and a smile in his voice. Sakura slowly sat up in her bed. She looked around the room and could see Sasuke, Shikimaru, Naruto, and Neji in the room, they sat around her bed. Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro were in the room too but they stood a little bit farther away. She saw that Kisame was there and she thought that the other Akatsuki were there as well but she had been mistaken.

Yes they were there but not as what she thought. They seemed realistic but they were partially transparent, like holligrams. She was impressed. They were all there looking at her. Obviously had been worried.

"Hello." she said meekly to everyone. She didn't know exactly why she was so emberassed. Then she realized something, she was in only ninja wrappings that covered her body from slightly abover her bossom to her knees, but her mid section was showing. She was embarrased. _"Who removed my clothes?" _she thought. Before she could even get angry Temari spoke.

"Sorry Sakura you were sweating like crazy so I thought it'd be best to remove your clothing. I didn't know where you kept your pajamas so I put you in my ninja wrappings. Here's one of Gaara's t-shirts." she said placing his shirt on the bed. Sakura looked at it slipping it on. She slid out of her bed noticing that the shirt only went to mid thigh, happy that she had the wrappings at least.

"Sakura-hime how are you feeling?" Konan shouted worried. Everyone looked at her, she was just like Naruto, shouting when it was not needed.

"Um i'm okay, a bit worn out. I'm alright though, I'm sorry to have worried you so much Konan-chan." Sakura said meekly bowing to the rest of the Akatsuki. Konan smiled at her and waved it off, happy that she was alright at least.

"So Kisame has made it aparent that you have found more of us." Itachi finally said after a few seconds of silence.

Sakura's eyes widened. She had completely forgot what had happened. Not only within the few days of being back home had she found out that her teamates were apart of her past but that her three new roomates were as well. She turned to look at Neji and the boys as well as the Subaku siblings. "Yes, after a few days of being back I found that Neji-san, Naruto-san, Shikimaru-san, and Sasuke-san were one of us. And just tonight I had another flashback once Gaara-san, Kankuro-san, and Temari-chan all walked into the room. Kisame-san was also in that image, I saw what they all looked like as their former selves." she said finishing up by looking back at the Akatsuki.

Pein nodded his head at her in understanding. "Well done Sakura-chan, you have done exquisitely. I suppose this is a sign that things are going to be happening soon. I'm not suprised that the Jinchuriki are one of us as well. I am happy to see that another Uchiha is one of us though. Certainly strengthens our ties, as well as having a Nara and Hyuga." Pein said looking at Itachi and Sasuke.

Sakura just stared at the two still not understanding what the hell he meant by two Uchiha. She saw how Itachi and Sasuke were looking at each other. Then it clicked. They were related. She mentally smacked herself feeling like she should have made the connection sooner.

There was an awkward silence before suprisingly Sasuke broke the silence.

"It's nice to see that you are well Nii-san. Father and Mother have been worried since after your last mission on your Anbu squad you never returned." he said bitterly.

"I'm sorry to have disappointed you Sasuke-chan. I know how much you looked up to me and I wanted to tell you but I couldn't. I had just found out what I really was and I couldn't let you all get hurt." is what Itachi meant when he replied to Sasuke with a "Aah". _"Uchiha language?" _Sakura guessed,

"Anyways while you were asleep Sakura-hime we were discussing with the little ones what we told you when you were with us, un!" Deidara spoke up. He was smiling at her with a huge grin, obviously happy that they had found more of them.

"Now all we have to do is see if they are all willing to help. I want all that agree to help to come with you next weekend to our base and be tested to find out exactly what their abilities are. It would be beneficial to understand what they are all capable of and what their skills are so that we can get straight to training." Pein said with a firm voice looking at the boys and Temari.

Sakura nodded her head and turned around to face them as well. She looked at all of them before she spoke. "As I'm sure this is a suprise to you I want you all to understand how serious this really is. In the past you all made the decision to defend and help. Although I want you to know that I don't expect you to join me, knowing that this is dangerous and that later on you could certainly lose your lives. I know that right now you can't really remember the past or what you are capable of but with time it will all come to you. Now if you are willing to join I want you to step forward." She said with authority in her voice. Right then she knew that this was a very seious matter. These people were the key to ending the war. To peace.

There was tension in the air as silence ensued. Then somebody moved. Sakura looked to see that Naruto had stepped forward. "Sakura I have always wondered why I was so different. Now I have the chance to understand and find out why. I will defend you because in my heart I know that I would hate myself if I didn't." he said, for once he was serious. His voice seemed to be slightly deeper when he was serious. While looking at him Sakura saw a flash of his past self standing there in all his power and glory. She was proud. And after that one by one they all stepped forward saying practically the same things. The last one to step forward was Gaara. He looked at her in apprehension.

"I have never had to make a decision like this but I feel that if I backed out it would be a mistake." he said.

And there they all stood, radiating determination. Once again Sakura saw them as their past selves, and she knew by the intake of breathe from Konan behind her that they could all see it to. The power and glory with which they stood was breathe taking. Sakura never felt so proud, in front of her stood the men and woman that would be by her side till the end, as well with the others behind her. She closed her eyes and smirked. "Very well then, let's begin." she said in a soft voice.


End file.
